


Army Wives Season 7

by Tigergirl1223



Series: Continuation of Army Wives [1]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Army Wivesseason 7, though this story has ALL characters from the show, both old and new. Just a little bit of interaction between the original cast and the new cast. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant General Michael Holden stood in the main terminal of the Charleston airport. Today, Claudia Joy would be arriving home after having spent six months with the First Lady. He was fairly certain she couldn’t wait to see him and vice versa, and now he knew how it felt for her when he returned home from deployments. He saw his wife coming from baggage claim, running as fast as her legs could carry her.   
“Hey there Beautiful,” said Michael wrapping his arms around her when she reached him, “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” said Claudia Joy pecking him on the lips, “Going away without you is always torture.”   
“Hm. Same with you,” said Michael picking up her bags and leading her to the car, “I was thinking we could have a nice dinner and then enjoy our first night together in six months.”  
Claudia Joy chuckled at the twinkle in his eye and said, “I’d love that.”  
******************************************************************************  
Denise Sherwood rolled over when her alarm went off that morning. It was both a good and bad day: she would have to live life without Frank yet again for God knows how long, but Claudia Joy was coming home today so she was looking forward to seeing her best friend again. She showered and got dressed before she made herself some coffee and checked her emails. She was a little surprised to see an email from Tonya in her inbox. It had been a while since Tonya had emailed her, though juggling college and a boyfriend was probably taking up much of Tonya’s time.   
_Denise,  
I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write for a while. My schedule has been so busy and I haven’t had time to blink, let alone write. Blake and I are visiting Fort Marshall next week and I was wondering if you and Frank would be available for lunch or something? Blake and I have some news, but we feel it’s something we have to share with you guys face to face. Okay, I feel I have to share it with you face to face and I finally talked Blake into it. Take care and give Molly a big hug from me!  
Tonya_   
Denise wasn’t sure how to respond to Tonya’s email. She knew Frank obviously would be with her if they all met up for lunch somewhere and Tonya honestly did know how they both felt about Blake Hanson. But even though she wasn’t thrilled with Blake for starting an affair with a Specialist, Tonya did seem happy and Denise knew she needed someone in her life after what happened to Jeremy.   
_Tonya,  
Frank is currently deployed to Afghanistan right now but I would love to have lunch with you and Blake. How does Tuesday at 11:30 look for you guys? We can go to the Hump or another restaurant. Why don’t you both stop by my house beforehand so we can decide? See you soon.  
Denise_  
******************************************************************************  
Jackie Clarke quickly opened the door that way Kevin could wheel himself into the house. Considering that he stood up in front of the troops that day, hopefully it wouldn’t be long before he was walking on his own again. Granted, Jackie knew it might be months from now, but months from now was better than never again. The couple took their places in the living room when Kevin spoke, “Hey Key?”  
Jackie looked over at him and grabbed his hand, “What do you need Kevin?”  
Kevin looked at their entwined hands and said, “I know I’ve been annoying lately but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you.”  
Jackie squeezed his hand with tears in her eyes, “You did an incredible job today. You set a goal for yourself and you reached it. Just like always.”  
Kevin leaned in as best as he could and kissed Jackie on the temple, “And just like always, we’ll get through this together.”   
******************************************************************************  
Gloria heaved a sigh and leaned against the door once she entered her apartment. She did not really know why she went down to see Hector. They would be getting a divorce sometime soon. She guessed the nurturing part in her wanted to make sure he was still okay despite what they had been through so far. She checked her schedule to find that the next few weeks were mostly taken up by shifts at the Hump Bar. Maybe a lunch date with the girls and Roland here or there. But in all she pretty much was going to be spending her time working. If only she had a little bit more to look forward to when the troops came home. If only…  
******************************************************************************  
Roland unlocked the door to his house and David and Sara Elizabeth ran ahead of him. Roland had invited Charlie over to keep her company since both of their wives had just left for Afghanistan.   
“You didn’t have to invite me over Dr. B, I would’ve been fine by myself,” insisted Charlie though she was actually grateful for the company since Niki wasn’t home.  
“Charlie, trust me, the first night is always the hardest,” said Roland, “Now I was thinking just some carry out pizza for the kids. Would that be okay with you?”   
“Of course! Who doesn’t like pizza?” said Charlie.   
“Cool,” said Roland as he called the pizzeria and order one large cheese pizza and one large pepperoni pizza.   
Soon the pizza arrived and after dinner, Charlie asked Roland, “can I help put the kids to bed? I’ll be needing the practice for when the baby gets here?”  
Roland turned around and smiled, “Penny finally agreed?” Charlie grinned and nodded, “Well then, the Mom-to-be should have some practice.”  
Roland and Charlie first put David to bed and then Sara Elizabeth, “Night princess,” said Roland.  
“Night Daddy,” she said. Roland and Charlie were both about to leave the room when Sara Elizabeth spoke, “Aunt Charlie?”   
Charlie looked at Roland and said, “Don’t worry, I’ve got her.” Roland nodded and left the room. Charlie walked over and sat down on Sara Elizabeth’s bed, “What baby girl?”  
“How come I’ve seen you kiss that other lady?” asked Sara Elizabeth.   
Charlie was confused for a few seconds before she realized Sara Elizabeth meant Nicole. Charlie took a deep breath and said, “Well you know how your Mommy and Daddy love each other so they kiss because they love each other?” Sara Elizabeth nodded her understanding, “Well Aunt Niki and I love each other as well, so we kiss because we do.”  
Sara Elizabeth stayed silent for a few more moments before she said, “Okay. Good night Aunt Charlie.”   
Charlie chuckled and said, “Good night Sara Elizabeth.” She left the room and closed the door and headed home for some much needed rest after bidding Roland a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia Joy knocked on the door to the Sherwood house. She couldn’t believe how she had been back for almost a week and hadn’t found the time to see Denise. With the group of transfers coming from Fort Hope plus the merger with the local Air Force base, she had been extremely busy with FRG matters while Michael had been busy on the military end. When Denise answered the door, Claudia Joy said, “Better late than never!”  
“Oh my goodness, Claudia Joy!” shouted Denise surprised, “Wow, how are you? How was your trip? I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”  
“I’ve been good, just been busy with the Fort Hope and Air Force base mergers,” she said, “And the trip was fantastic. Everything I dreamed it would be and more.”  
“Where did you go?” asked Denise letting Claudia Joy into the house and sitting on the couch with her.  
“Well, let’s see. I saw London, Edinburgh, Paris, Rome, and Bavaria,” said Claudia Joy, “But it’s great to be back in the U.S.”   
“I’m sure,” said Denise.  
“So how’s your life been?” asked Claudia Joy.  
Denise said, “Well, Tonya emailed me. She’s in town with Blake for the next week or so and we’re having lunch together a little later today.”   
“Really? How’s she doing?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“She seems to be doing well. I mean, she said that the two of them have some news and then wanted to tell me face to face. So I hope that’s good news,” said Denise.  
“I’m sure it is,” said Claudia Joy standing up, “Well I don’t to be the reason you’re late so it was nice seeing and maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?”  
“That would be lovely,” said Denise.  
******************************************************************************  
Denise walked into the restaurant to find Blake and Tonya waiting at the entrance. Tonya stood upon Denise’s arrival and wrapped her arms around her, “It is so good to see you Tonya!”  
“Good to see you too!” Tonya said, “It’s a shame Frank couldn’t have been here.”  
“Yeah well, what can you do that’s the Army,” said Denise.  
Blake stood and came over to the two of them, “Nice to see you Mrs. Sherwood,” he said and shook her hand.  
“Same Major Hanson,” said Denise.   
“Is it a table for three sir?” asked the hostess.  
“Yes, mam,” said Blake.   
Once the three of them were seated and the food and drinks were ordered, Denise finally took a deep breath and asked, “So, how’s life been for you two?”  
Blake and Tonya looked at each other and Blake said, “That’s what we wanted to talk about mam. For starters, Tonya and I we, recently got married.”  
Denise looked at the couple shockingly and then looked down at their ring fingers. She hadn’t even noticed the wedding bands that now resided there, “Wow. That was fast. I didn’t even realize you’re Tonya Hanson now.”   
“Yeah we know it’s a shock but we got married so quickly because we figured it would be best if it said Hanson all around on the birth certificate,” said Tonya, a small smile forming on her face.  
“Yes, I suppose that would be. Wait a minute? Birth certificate?” asked Denise suddenly.  
“Yeah,” said Blake, a smile forming on his face as well.  
“You’re pregnant?” asked Denise to Tonya excitement building up inside her.  
“Yeah,” said Tonya happily, her hand finding her abdomen for emphasis.   
“Well, how far along are you? When did you find out? When did you both get married?” asked Denise, one question coming after the other.   
“Ten weeks along, we found out when she was eight weeks along so two weeks ago, and we married in the courthouse soon after we found out so two weeks ago as well,” said Blake.   
Denise breathed a sigh and said, “Well congratulations to both of you. I’m so happy for you.” And she meant it. She always felt Tonya would make a great mother and as long as Blake was happy about the baby, she was happy, “Do you have, you know, visual confirmation?”  
“She only carries it everywhere and sleeps with it now,” said Blake jokingly.  
“Oh Blake, stop it,” said Tonya pulling a sonogram out of her purse and handing it to Denise. She pointed to the little blob in the center and said, “That’s our baby.”  
“He or she is beautiful,” said Denise, “When are you due? How have you been feeling?”  
“End of December approximately, and I’ve been better to be honest with you,” said Tonya unhappily.  
“Morning sickness?” Denise ventured.  
“A lot of it,” admitted Blake.  
“I think this is going to be the first meal I’ve kept down in a while,” said Tonya.  
Denise nodded understandingly, “It’ll get better soon. I promise.”   
“And I know Frank isn’t here but there was something else Blake and I wanted to ask you,” said Tonya.   
“Go ahead,” said Denise.  
“Well after all we’ve been through together, Blake and I still want you and Frank in this baby’s life, so we wanted to know if you both wanted to be the Godparents?”  
Denise was shocked. After Tonya had moved to Fort Lee to be with Blake, she hadn’t expected to hear from her again, let alone be involved in her child’s life. She didn’t know how Frank would react to all of this but she couldn’t leave them hanging. Almost like he knew what she was thinking, Blake interrupted her thoughts.  
“If you need to talk to Colonel Sherwood, we understand,” said Blake.  
“Um no, it’s okay,” said Denise, “I’ll talk to Frank for sure, but most likely we accept.”  
******************************************************************************  
When Denise arrived home from lunch, she noticed she had several messages on the machine. The first one was from Jackie Clarke about FRG matters, the second one from Claudia Joy about lunch, and the last one was from Frank, _“Hey Dee. I just wanted to let you know we got here safely and that I’ll be in the command tent all day today if you want to call or Skype me. I love you.”_  
Denise looked at the time and figured it was evening hours in Afghanistan so she could Skype Frank. She opened her laptop and waited for the signal to go through. Shortly, Frank’s face appeared on the screen, “Hey baby, how are you?”  
“Pretty good. Missing you,” replied Denise, “I saw Claudia Joy today?”  
“How was her trip?” asked Frank.  
“She loved it but she’s glad to be back home,” said Denise and then looked down, “I also saw Tonya today.”  
Frank nodded and said, “Is she still with that doctor she was dating?”  
Denise sighed and nodded, “Blake Hanson? Yeah. In fact, they’re married now.”   
Frank looked a little surprised and said, “Wow. Married huh? For how long?”  
“They married at the Virginia Courthouse two weeks ago. And they had more news Frank,” said Denise. Frank nodded though he had the feeling he knew what was coming next, “Tonya’s pregnant.”   
Frank said, “So that’s why they married so fast. How far along is she?”  
“Ten weeks,” answered Denise, “They have visual confirmation. The fetus is healthy and as far as I can tell she’s been taking care of herself and they’re both really excited.”  
“Well good. I’m happy for them,” said Frank. Denise knew he wasn’t 100% pleased, but they both loved Tonya like a daughter so she assumed he would be the same way with Molly in the future.  
“They also asked us to be the baby’s Godparents,” Denise threw in casually.  
Frank stayed silent for a few moments and then chuckled lightly, “Wow. Really?”   
“Yeah,” Denise smiled relaxing knowing that Frank was excited.  
“Well make sure you let them know that we can’t wait to meet our Godson or Goddaughter.”  
******************************************************************************  
Claudia Joy and Jackie sat at the head table of the weekly FRG concerns meeting. There was a fairly large turn out so the two women knew there was probably going to be a lot of concerns. Denise arrived shortly afterwards.  
“Hey how was lunch with Tonya?” whispered Claudia Joy.   
“They had a lot of news but I’ll tell you later,” whispered Denise back. Once the meeting started, the first concern was from a brunette woman whose family was currently in an apartment.   
Jackie finally commented, “We promise we’re working on it as fast as we can.  
“With all due respects mam. I don’t know if my family can handle the apartment much longer,” said the woman.  
Claudia Joy took the microphone and said, “Why don’t you see us after the meeting, um, what’s your name mam?”  
“Margaret Hall. You can call me Maggie,” she said. After another concern brought up by a woman named Latasha Montclair, the meeting was dismissed and Claudia Joy, Denise, and Jackie decided to have lunch at Denise’s house.  
“So Denise, you said Tonya had some news,” said Claudia Joy taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
“Big news actually,” Denise chuckled, “You know the doctor she was dating?”  
“Major Hanson correct?” asked Jackie. Denise nodded.  
“Did they break up or something?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“Close. They got married,” said Denise.   
“Really?” asked Jackie, “Why so fast?”  
Denise shrugged, “The fact that Tonya’s carrying my future Godchild might have something to do with it.”   
“Tonya’s pregnant!” Claudia Joy said excitedly. Denise nodded happily, “How far along is she? How’s she doing?” Claudia Joy asked all of the same questions Denise had asked Tonya.  
“She’s ten weeks along. She says she’s been having a lot of morning sickness but overall doing pretty well,” informed Denise.   
“Well as long as both Mom and baby are healthy,” said Jackie going to get more tea. The phone rang and Denise asked Jackie to answer it, “Colonel Sherwood’s residence.”  
The voice on the other end seemed confused, _“Denise?”_  
“No, Jackie Clarke. Sorry General Holden. Denise told me to answer the phone,” said Jackie.   
_“No problem. Listen Jackie there’s been some trouble over in Afghanistan and I’m sure that the other wives will be approaching you and Claudia Joy for information, but you need to continue to tell them to disregard anything they hear on the news. If there’s something important that happens, either your husband or I will make an announcement,”_ said Michael.  
“Okay sir,” said Jackie, “Have a good day,” she said and hung up the phone.  
“What did Michael say?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“They’re having some trouble over in Afghanistan and your husband told us to tell the other wives to disregard the news. If there’s anything important Michael or Kevin will announce it,” said Jackie.   
Denise nodded suddenly worried about Frank, “So is Frank okay.”  
Claudia Joy grabbed her hand, “Until another report is announced, he’s okay.”  
Jackie answered the door when the wives heard a knock. Charlie and Roland were on the other side, “I just heard the news overseas. Are Colonel Burton and Niki okay?” Jackie let the two of them into the house and soon afterwards, Gloria and another young girl followed.  
“Sorry for interrupting ladies. We just heard the news and we wanted to make sure the guys are okay. And guys this is Holly Truman, she works at the Hump Bar. Her husband is Private Tim Truman who’s in Hector’s unit. Holly this is Roland Burton, Charlie Mayfield, Denise Sherwood, Jackie Clarke, and Claudia Joy Holden,” said Gloria.  
“Wait a minute? Clarke? Holden?” asked Holly.   
“Yes, their husbands are General Clarke and General Holden,” said Gloria.  
Holly turned to the two older women and asked, “Really?”  
“Yes really,” confirmed Jackie and Claudia Joy nodded.   
“And I’m assuming you two are the spouses of Colonel Burton and Colonel Sherwood?” asked Holly to Denise and Roland. They both nodded, “And you?” she motioned towards Charlie.  
I’m married to Captain Galassini,” said Charlie a little uncomfortably. Though DADT had been repealed and most people were okay with them, there were still a select few that didn’t like their "lifestyle".   
“The intelligence captain?” asked Holly. Charlie nodded in confirmation and Holly nodded as well. There had been rumors about Captain Galassini but nothing confirmed until then for her. Soon after Maggie Hall, wife of Staff Sergeant Eddie Hall, and Latasha Montclair, wife of Corporal Quincy Montclair, joined the group to talk and comfort into the night, the beginning of a new group of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as they thought everyone had arrived, Denise heard another knock at the door, to which she asked Claudia Joy to answer the door. Claudia Joy did as asked and found Blake and Tonya on the other side, “Tonya!” she said excitedly.  
“Hey we heard about the troops overseas and wanted to make sure Frank was okay,” said Tonya.  
“Until we hear further, he’s fine,” said Claudia Joy, “Denise! It’s Tonya and Major Hanson, are they allowed in?”  
“Of course!” Denise called from the kitchen.  
Claudia Joy moved aside to let them into the house, “Congratulations by the way.” They both stopped confusedly, “On the little one.”   
“How did you?” asked Blake.  
“Denise told us,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Oh,” he chuckled, shaking his head at not thinking of the obvious answer, “Thank you Mrs. Holden.” The couple followed Claudia Joy to the living room, though there weren’t many seats left.  
“Here, I can stand or find a stool,” said Jackie gesturing towards her seat.  
“Thank you Jackie,” said Tonya.  
“Ladies and Roland, some of you already know Tonya and her husband Blake…” said Denise.  
“Wait a minute? Husband?” asked Charlie shockingly. She knew Tonya had a boyfriend but didn’t know she was married.  
“Yeah, we just got married,” said Blake.   
“Congratulations,” said Roland. Blake and Tonya nodded in appreciation.  
“Anyways, for those who don’t know them, this is Blake and Tonya. Guys this is Maggie Hall, Latasha Montclair, and Holly Truman correct?” asked Denise. They all nodded in confirmation.   
“Does anyone want anything to drink while we wait for news?” asked Gloria, “I mean except for Holly you all are over twenty-one correct?”   
Everyone nodded and Maggie asked Holly, “Wait, how old are you?”  
“Eighteen,” she replied.  
“I have to skip the alcohol as well,” said Tonya.  
“Really Tonya?” asked Roland, feeling there was something more. Tonya never missed out on a nice glass of red wine unless…  
“It’s in our son or daughter’s favor,” Tonya smiled as she along with Blake braced themselves for the round of congratulations they received. A news report appeared on the screen just as the noise died down.  
_“After high alert in Afghanistan, civility comes about the reported Taliban members have left the area. It had also been reported that a Captain of Intelligence has helped make peace in the area once again…”_  
“You go baby,” Charlie whispered to herself more than anyone else though a few eyes did glance over at her.   
“So you _are_ married to the intelligence captain,” said Blake.  
Charlie nodded, “Yeah. I know there have always been rumors but we couldn’t confirm anything until the repeal of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. And even then Niki still isn’t hugely public about our relationship and marriage.”   
Tonya shrugged, “We couldn’t be public for a while either.”  
Denise rolled her eyes, “Only because it was fraternization.”  
“Wait really?” smirked Gloria, “How did you meet?”   
“We both deployed to Africa on the medical team and we had to work together,” Blake said nonchalantly.   
“But he’s a Major; I was a Specialist so we couldn’t date. At least not publicly. He transferred to Fort Lee and when my contract was up, I joined him. And we were actually going to wait a few more years to get married but then…”  
“I knocked her up,” grinned Blake and Tonya glared to which Blake shrugged innocently, “How about you? How did you end up with Galassini?”   
“At Fort Drum actually,” Charlie smiled at the memory, “I went to a karaoke bar with my roommate from Syracuse and Niki was singing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ horribly off key because she lost a bet.”  
“I thought she said it was _Hit Me with Your Best Shot?_ ” asked Roland.  
“Don’t side with her,” mocked Charlie jokingly. “I bought her a drink. We started dating. She proposed. We married in D.C. about six months ago.”  
“Ah that’s the most weirdly romantic story I’ve ever hear,” said Holly, “Better than my stereotypical story. High school sweethearts. He proposed at graduation. He enlisted. End of story.”   
“It’s still your story,” said Claudia Joy, “Mine’s similar.”   
Denise gave her a confused glance, “You and Michael didn’t meet until college.”   
“Yes, a political science lecture on military related law resulted in twenty-five years of marriage,” Claudia Joy chuckled.   
Denise chuckled, “And my treating my daredevil husband resulted in marriage too.”   
“So many sets of college sweethearts here,” said Latasha, “I met Quincy at a frat party in college. He was the D.J.”   
“Better than me. I chatted online with Hector for a month and married him after our second in-person date. We all know that didn’t work out so well,” said Gloria.   
“A lot better than me,” said Jackie, “Kevin was actually my father’s best and favorite recruit. At least until Dad found out he was with his daughter.”  
Everyone chuckled, “Never expected that out of a General’s wife,” said Latasha.  
“Hey you would never guess that I met Joan at a Victoria’s Secret,” said Roland.   
Denise and Claudia Joy gave him astonished looks, “In all the years we’ve been friends, you’ve never, EVER mentioned that,” said Denise.  
“And what were you doing in a Victoria’s Secret?” asked Claudia Joy.   
“I was in the Radio Shack at a mall in Chicago and happened to walk by the Victoria’s Secret where Joan was working,” said Roland.  
“Colonel Burton!” Charlie emphasized.  
“Yes,” said Roland.  
“Working at a Victoria’s Secret?” asked Tonya.   
“She had to make ends meet in college and apparently they paid a decent salary,” said Roland, “Anyway I went in and did the whole ‘Try on this dress’ bit.”  
“Works every time,” said Blake high fiving Roland.  
Tonya looked at her husband skeptically, “And how many times have you pulled that scenario?”  
Blake humbled himself, “Never sweetheart,” he answered hoping to avoid the wrath of the recent pregnancy hormones his wife was blaming her moodiness on lately.   
“Anyway, I eventually went down to the bra an underwear segment and I could tell she liked me a little or God knows she wouldn’t have agreed to do that,” chuckled Roland, “And then our first date was a Bears game.”  
“That makes more sense,” said Denise relieved to hear that bit of information, “What about you Maggie? How did you meet your husband?”  
“Uh no I’m good,” said Maggie.  
“Come on, we all shared our stories,” protested Latasha.  
“I shared my story,” pouted Holly.  
After much opposition, Maggie finally gave into the pressure, “Okay fine! Well, I’m not going to talk about my first husband. That was just a disaster. But I met my current husband while we were both deployed.”  
“Where?” asked Jackie.  
“Iraq,” replied Maggie, “I was fixing his Hummer and he was kind of bossing me around until I told him off.”  
“Wait a minute? How did you get from there to here?” asked Latasha holding up her ring finger for emphasis.  
“No, you all asked how I met my husband. Not how we got married,” said Maggie.   
“Fine,” everyone agreed. It was getting late anyway so everyone slowly made their way back to their houses. Only Claudia Joy, Denise, and the Hansons were left.   
Blake stood and said, “Well we should probably get going…”  
“What about the last bit of news?” asked Tonya.  
“Oh yeah,” said Blake sitting back down again.  
“More news?” chuckled Claudia Joy lightly.  
“Yeah,” said Tonya though she paused and swallowed thickly.  
“You okay Tonya?” asked Denise concerned.  
Tonya shook her head, “Nausea just struck me all of a sudden.”   
“That can happen,” sighed Denise, “Do you need some ginger ale or crackers?”  
“Potato chips have actually been helping,” admitted Blake.   
“Uh. I don’t think we have any,” Denise admitted honestly.  
“I carry some,” said Tonya pulling some out of her purse, “At least until I get through this ‘can strike at any time’ sickness.”   
“Well what’s your news?” asked Claudia Joy.  
Blake said, “Well the reason we’re here at Fort Marshall is we’re actually moving here. They reassigned me here again.”  
“Oh that’s great! Are you guys near the hospital?” asked Denise.  
“Yeah just down the street,” said Tonya, “I’ll be working as and RN at Mercer again. Maybe be part time at the College of Charleston but I kind of have other things on my mind right now.”  
“I’m sure,” Claudia Joy agreed.   
Blake looked at Tonya and asked, “You feel well enough to get back home?”  
Tonya nodded, “Yeah I feel a little better,” she said and stood up along with her husband.  
Denise wrapped her arms around Tonya and said, “Get some rest. You and the baby are going to need it.”  
Tonya nodded, “Okay.”   
Claudia Joy embraced Tonya as well and said, “Best of luck and we’ll hopefully see you around town.”  
Blake nodded and said, “Have a good evening Mrs. Holden, Mrs. Sherwood.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Claudia Joy arrived home, Michael was still in his office doing paperwork. Claudia Joy sauntered into the room and kissed him on the temple, “What are you doing?”   
Michael looked over at her and smiled. He looked back at his paperwork and said, “Working on some of forms for the merger with the Air Force Base. Colonel Burton and I get to meet the new Wing Commander soon.”  
“Wait isn’t Joan in Afghanistan?” asked Claudia Joy.   
Michael pulled her onto his lap and said, “Since there are several high ranking soldiers currently in Afghanistan, Colonel Burton is being pulled out of combat. She’ll be coming home in another couple of days.”  
“Oh,” said Claudia Joy, “I didn’t know that.”  
“She’s only being told today. And since General Clarke is slowly getting better, it probably won’t be long before he redeploys either.”   
Claudia Joy nodded and wrapped her arms around him, “Well you’re staying put right?”  
Michael chuckled and kissed her and said, “For right now.”  
******************************************************************************  
Trevor and Roxy Leblanc had finally gotten settled into their home at Fort Lewis. Roxy had gotten a job at the local pub in addition to communicating with Gloria to make sure things were still running smoothly at the Hump. TJ and Finn had been adjusting well at their new school and Roxy had made a few friends in the neighborhood. Of course, she still kept up with the news at Fort Marshall and was aware of some of the happenings in Charleston: Gloria’s impending divorce, the Hanson’s move back, and Tonya’s pregnancy to name a few. Though she still missed her friends terribly, overall it had been a good change.  
Trevor arrived home later that night after training, “Hey babe,” he smiled and kissed Roxy.   
Roxy kissed him back, “What’s up?”  
“Guess who I got a call from today?” asked Trevor.  
“Trevor, let’s not play the guessing game,” said Roxy, “Who did you get a call from today?”  
“I happened to get a call from Chase Moran, and he said he’s think about coming to Tacoma with Pamela and the kids this weekend,” informed Trevor.  
“I like what I’m hearing!” Roxy beamed, “Do they plan on finding a hotel or staying here?”  
“Well, I think they might have to get a hotel, considering we have a three bedroom house and all three of them are taken by Leblancs,” laughed Trevor.  
“Yeah sorry I wasn’t thinking. Still adjusting to having four kids,” admitted Roxy.   
Trevor looked at her skeptically and said, “The twins are three months old.”   
“I know,” Roxy shrugged, “But I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in those three months.”  
“So I take I can call Chase back and say it’s a go?” asked Trevor.  
“Of course!”  
******************************************************************************  
The Clarkes were in West Point, New York to see their son, Patrick graduate as a Second Lieutenant from the United States Military Academy, which was Kevin’s alma mater along with Jackie’s Dad and Kevin’s Dad. Kevin was slowly getting better as he could now at least walk with the assistance of a cane. The couple felt like they were going to be living at graduations since Sophie would graduate from Exeter in a few weeks. Once the ceremony began, the General spoke about the young men and women joining the Army and serving their country before reading the graduates’ names one by one.  
“Second Lieutenant Patrick Jason Clarke,” announced the General. Patrick stepped forward and saluted the General before shaking his hand and receiving his diploma, “Congratulations and welcome to the Army.”   
“Thank you sir,” said Patrick. After the ceremony, Patrick approached his parents and sister, who were all ready to offer him words of congratulations.  
Kevin saluted Patrick and then hugged him, “Congratulations son.”  
“Thanks Dad. And it’s great to see you walking,” said Patrick.  
Jackie embraced her son and said, “It seems like just yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital,” she said teary eyed.  
Patrick chuckled and rolled his eyes. He knew his mother was going to become sentimental on him. He held out his arms for Sophie.  
“Do I have to?” she smirked.  
Patrick put his arms down and said, “No just though you might want to, since I’m your favorite sibling.”  
“Shut up! You’re my only sibling,” said Sophie hugging him quickly.   
******************************************************************************  
Latasha was home alone since the kids were next door with Maggie and Tanner Hall. Without Quincy and the kids, the house was pretty quiet which she had never been used to after Deuce was born. Nyah had been their little girl and they thought their family was complete but that had not been true. Gabe was their “wonderful accident” as Quincy liked to call him but she wouldn’t give up her family or her life for the world. She looked at the calendar and saw Gabe had a doctor’s appointment in few days but in all she wasn’t that busy. Maybe she could schedule a lunch date with the girls and Roland sometime soon.   
******************************************************************************  
Holly opened the door to her house and Gloria followed behind her. Since Gloria would most likely have to move out of her current house after her divorce with Hector was finalized, she had been actively looking for a place to say. Holly noticed Gloria scanning her laptop and asked, “Anything interesting in the news?”  
Gloria looked up and said, “Oh I don’t know. I’m looking for houses and apartments in the Charleston area.”  
“Don’t you live on post?” asked Holly.  
“Right now, but after my divorce is finalized I become a true civilian and no longer get army benefits. Translated I have to get my own insurance and housing,” said Gloria.  
“Oh, well if it’s not too much to ask, would you mind living here?” asked Holly.  
Gloria shook her head, “I don’t want to invade your privacy. I mean Private Truman will come home eventually.”   
“Yeah, but it gets kind of lonely without Tim sometimes. And you don’t have to stay here permanently. Just until you find a place of your own,” said Holly, “George and I would love it!”  
“Who?” asked Gloria and Holly pointed to the rabbit cage, “Oh, thank you Holly that would be nice.”  
“No problem,” said Holly, “and I don’t mean to pry, but Hector seems like a sweet guy. Why are you two getting a divorce?”  
An angry look overtook Gloria’s face, “Because he cheated on me.”   
NO!” shouted Holly shockingly, “You?”  
“Yep, and on top of that, got his one night stand pregnant,” said Gloria.  
Holly stuttered for a few moments before speaking, “Well. Well, is he going to help raise the baby?”   
Gloria shook her head, “He wants nothing to do with it. Thankfully he and hot little Penny are putting it up for adoption.”  
“Do they know the parents?” asked Holly.  
“Yeah, Charlie and her partner are adopting the baby,” replied Gloria, “Assuming it doesn’t fall through.”   
“Why would it?” asked Holly, “They seem like they would both make great mothers.”  
“Penny’s Christian and although apparently adultery is okay in her mind, apparently homosexuality is not,” said Gloria.   
Holly shook her head confusedly and said, “Well hopefully things will work out. I mean I don’t really know the Intelligence Captain but Charlie would be a great Mom and is great with anyone’s kids.”   
Gloria nodded, “Yeah hopefully things will work out for everyone.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fort Lewis…  
The Morans pulled up in front of the Leblanc house after their drive from San Jose. Of course Roxy had been staring out the window since Pamela had called and told her they were in Washington. She ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her, “Pamela! It’s so good to see you!” she said excitedly.  
“Good to see you too,” said Pamela happily, thought she wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as Roxy, “How’s Fort Lewis.”  
“It’s pretty good,” Roxy shrugged, “But I miss Claudia Joy, Denise, Roland, Jackie, and Gloria.”  
“Who?” asked Pamela.   
“Oh, Jackie Clarke and Gloria Cruz. Jackie’s husband is Post Commander of Fort Marshall and Gloria’s husband, well, ex-husband, was in Trevor’s platoon.”   
“Wait, what happened to General Holden?” asked Chase as he joined Pamela along with Trevor joining Roxy.   
“He’s still there. He’s the Corp Commander now. We are now friend’s with a three star general’s wife,” chuckled Roxy.   
“It’s good to see you man,” said Trevor to Chase.  
“Same here,” Chase said as he, Pamela, and the kids followed Roxy and Trevor into the house.  
“Okay, living room, kitchen, bathroom’s down the hall, and the boys are upstairs if Katie and Lucas are interested.  
They both nodded excitedly and said, “Yes Mrs. Leblanc.”  
Pamela chuckled as her kids ran upstairs and she turned to Roxy, “So where are the two little bundles of joy?”  
Trevor laughed and said, “Right now they’re napping.”   
“Oh come on, that’s the primary reason that Pamela came to Tacoma was to see Wyatt and Drew,” smirked Chase.   
“Nice to know y’all care about us so much,” smirked Roxy as crying came from over the baby monitor, “Speaking of the two little devils,” she chuckled lightly.   
“Can I come?” asked Pamela with innocent puppy dog eyes.  
“Come on,” said Roxy and Pamela beamed following her friend up the stairs. Roxy entered the room and said, “How are my two little soldiers?”   
“They are so cute,” said Pamela as she watched Roxy coddle the twins.  
“Well if you like babies so much why don’t you and Chase try for another one?” asked Roxy jokingly and Pamela glared, “Sorry but I had to go there.”  
“That ship sailed a long time ago,” Pamela laughed.   
******************************************************************************  
Roland stood at the airfield waiting for his wife to come home. Both David and Sara Elizabeth were at school and then Charlie was picking them both up and taking them to the Youth Center. Roland couldn’t believe Sara Elizabeth was already in kindergarten. It seemed like she was born just yesterday. Soon he saw Joan approaching him. They kissed and embraced before he said, “Welcome home soldier.”   
“Thank you sir,” she smiled though it didn’t seem to be a sincere smile, “What time do we have to pick up the kids?”  
“Charlie’s picking them up today so we don’t have to worry about them until later,” said Roland, “Besides, I have something to tell you when we get home.”   
“Is this good news or bad news?” asked Joan.  
“I’ll let you decide,” said Roland honestly. The couple drove home and Roland sat Joan down on the couch today, “Well you know that paper I published recently?”  
“The one on the link between PTSD, TBI and depression in soldiers?” asked Joan.  
“Yes that one,” said Roland, “Well, someone from Johns Hopkins Department of Psychiatry read it and they asked me if I was interested in doing a research project with him.”   
“Johns Hopkins? That’s in Baltimore,” said Joan.   
“Yes,” said Roland, “But it would only be for three months. You’ve had deployments last way longer than that.”  
“I know,” said Joan, “I’m just shocked that you’d even consider…”  
“I said yes,” Roland said.   
Joan stood there shockingly, “What if I hadn’t come home? What about the kids?”   
“I was either going to take them with me or I was going to have them stay with Charlie,” said Roland, “Even though you’re home now, I still might take them with me.”  
“What? Why?” asked Joan, “They’re my kids too!”  
“I know, it’s just…you’ve never been alone with them. I have,” said Roland.   
Joan shook her head and said, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
“You want company?” asked Roland.  
“No, I’m just really tired. I think I’ll take a shower and go to bed,” said Joan and disappeared upstairs.  
******************************************************************************  
Denise sat in the waiting in room of Mercer, listening to Blake tap his hand against the chair. After about another minute and half of the noise, Tonya finally took Blake’s hand and said, “Babe, come down.”  
“Believe me, this is calm for me,” said Blake.  
“Tonya Hanson,” called the receptionist.  
Blake and Tonya stood and Denise followed and said, “Are you sure you want me here?”   
Tonya nodded, “You’ve helped me get through a lot. You’re like a mother to me now.”  
“Speaking of mothers, does your mother know about the baby?” asked Denise.  
Tonya sighed and shook her head, “No we’re going to tell them soon. We wanted to wait until I was past twelve weeks since the possibility of, you know, miscarriage is highest in the first trimester.”  
Denise nodded and the doctor came into the room, “Hello Tonya, Major Hanson, oh Denise nice to see you.”  
“Same Dr. Lang,” Denise nodded.   
“Well, congratulations Tonya, you’ve made it to twelve weeks! How’ve you been feeling?” asked Dr. Lang.  
“A little better, not throwing up or peeing as much,” said Tonya, “Still really tired though.”   
“Well that’s good,” said Dr. Lang, “And we should be able to hear the fetal heartbeat today,” she said squirting the gel on Tonya’s abdomen. A strong heartbeat could immediately be heard when Dr. Lang placed the transducer.  
Blake squeezed Tonya’s hand and Tonya’s eyes filled with tears of pure joy. Denise could already tell she was going to be a loving mother, “That’s our baby sweetheart,” Tonya said to Blake pointing to the screen.   
“Yeah it is,” he smiled happily.  
******************************************************************************  
Shortly after Tonya’s ultrasound, Denise arrived at Jackie’s house to meet her for lunch with Jackie and Claudia Joy. The other two women were already on Jackie’s front porch when she arrived, “Sorry I’m a little late, I was at Tonya’s ultrasound.”  
“How’s the baby?” asked Claudia Joy.   
“Fetus is healthy, first trimester symptoms are slowly disappearing, and the heartbeat is nice and strong,” informed Denise.   
Soon Patrick appeared in the doorway, “Mom, Sophie’s on the phone, should I tell her your busy?”  
“Yes, tell her I’ll call her back,” Jackie said.  
“Where’s Kevin?” asked Denise looking around suddenly realizing that the other half of the Clarkes was nowhere in sight.   
“He went into the office today. He’s slowly getting stronger,” said Jackie and motioned Patrick to join them, “Denise I’m sure you remember Patrick.”  
“Of course I do, but the last time I saw you, you had braces,” said Denise hugging him.”  
“Well, times change,” chuckled Patrick, “I’m sorry about what happened to Jeremy.”  
Denise nodded sadly, “Well it’s a risk you all take.”   
“Claudia Joy, this is my son Patrick. Patrick this is Claudia Joy Holden, General Holden’s wife,” said Jackie.  
“Nice to meet you Mrs. Holden,” said Patrick.  
“The pleasure is mine,” said Claudia Joy, “So you just graduated from West Point correct.”  
“Yes mam. My father’s alma mater, and both my grandfathers’ alma mater,” said Patrick, “But now that I’ve graduated, I want to get into the action as soon as possible.”  
Jackie developed an overly protective Mama Bear look and said, “Since when?”   
“Well Mom, that is sort of my job,” said Patrick.  
“I know,” Jackie sighed, “I just want you to be careful.  
“Well, careful is my middle name,” said Patrick.  
“Since when did it change from Jason?” asked Jackie.  
“About thirty seconds ago,” said Patrick.   
Claudia Joy and Denise chuckled at the mother/son banter. Soon lunch was over and everyone went their separate ways. In a few days, Michael and Claudia Joy would have to meet the new Wing Commander and she wanted to be prepared to welcome the Air Force to Fort Marshall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Kat Young seems a little harsh right now, but rest assured, she will improve in the next few chapters.

One Week Later…  
Joan groaned and rolled over when her alarm went off that morning. She glanced at the calendar and noticed David had a basketball game that day and then she had to pick up the new Wing Commander from the Airfield afterwards. She glanced over at the empty spot next to her; she had finally come to an agreement with Roland o he was currently in Baltimore doing the research study at Johns Hopkins. Now she knew what it felt like to be a single mother but thankfully Charlie was helping some to keep her mind off of Nicole not being home. Joan woke the kids up also went to remind David of his doctor’s appointment two days later. The family arrived at the gymnasium where the game was taking place. Unfortunately the game was going into overtime. Joan looked down at her watch. It was 1:30 PM and she had to be at the airfield in two hours. Thankfully Charlie was taking the kids back to her house so Joan could go meet the Wing Commander. By the time the game ended it was already 3:00 so Joan had to make sure David and Sara Elizabeth before she could leave.  
“Mom!” shouted David, “We won!”  
“Yes honey, I was here the whole time,” chuckled Joan as Charlie approached, “I’m actually running a little behind so love you, love you,” she said kissing David and Sara Elizabeth on the cheeks, “Thanks for taking them Charlie.”  
“No problem Colonel!” shouted Charlie though Joan was already sprinting out of the gym. After another hour of traffic, Joan finally arrived at the airfield at 4:00 PM, much to the Wing Commander’s dismay.  
“Colonel Joan Burton?” she shouted.   
“That’s me,” said Joan, “I’m assuming you’re Colonel Katherine Young?”   
Kat grimaced at the sound of her full name, but she wasn’t going to tell Joan that right now, “My crew and I have been waiting here for half an hour waiting for your arrival. Where were you?”  
“I am so sorry Colonel. My son’s basketball game ran over, and I couldn’t leave,” explained Joan.  
“You couldn’t or you didn’t want to?” asked Kat as Michael approached them.  
“Colonel Young, nice to finally see you Colonel Burton,” said Michael, “I’m trusting colonel Burton will be escorting you safely.”  
“If she could show up on time,” scorned Kat.  
“What do you mean?” asked Michael.  
“Apparently she was running late due to her son’s basketball game,” said Kat.  
“Is this true Colonel?” asked Michael looking at Joan and she nodded, “Once you’re done dropping off Colonel Young, my office,” he said walked away from the two women.  
“I can assure you Colonel, my record says I’ve never been late,” informed Joan.  
“Well as far as I’m concerned Colonel, your record’s 0 and 1.”   
******************************************************************************  
Michael walked into his house after a long day at work. After an afternoon of reprimanding Joan and having Kat Young go against his every command, he had had about enough for one week, let alone one day. He heard his wife cooking dinner in the kitchen so he wandered in there and kissed her on the cheek, “Evening beautiful.”   
Claudia Joy turned around, smiled, and kissed him back, “Hey sweetheart, how was your day?”  
Michael grimaced and said, “Don’t ask.”  
“That bad huh?” asked Claudia Joy putting the food on the table.   
“Well Joan was late because of David’s basketball game which did not make Kat happy…” Michael began.   
“Kat?” asked Claudia Joy confusingly.  
“Colonel Katherine Young, the new Wing Commander,” informed Michael and Claudia Joy nodded for him to continue, “Anyway, she also does basically the opposite of whatever I tell her to do, including running an aircraft test when I was in the middle of some important paperwork.”   
“Wait was that the loud aircrafts that flew over post earlier today?” asked Claudia Joy getting out her meter to make sure her blood sugar was at an okay level for dinner.   
“Affirmative,” said Michael, “And she just seems to know exactly what buttons to push to irritate me,” said Michael sitting down and helping himself to some pasta.   
“Oh honey, I’m sure she’s not that bad,” said Claudia Joy pouring the tea, “She’s probably just trying to prove herself in a male dominated profession.”   
“Oh just wait until you meet her tomorrow, you might change your mind,” said Michael, “Now if I’m not mistaking didn’t you have a doctor’s appointment today?”  
Claudia Joy nodded, “Mmhm. Kidneys are fine, heart’s fine, sugar levels are fine…”  
“There’s a but in there,” said Michael.  
Claudia Joy put down her fork, “Just that the doctor said I’ll never be able to get off of insulin and it’s hard taking 4-6 shots a day, that’s all.”   
“What did Dr. Jernigan suggest?” asked Michael feeling he knew the answer.  
“Insulin pump,” said Claudia Joy, “She said it might also be useful in helping control my levels better.”   
“Well we can research them after dinner if you want,” said Michael.  
“Actually, I had a special dessert planned after dinner,” said Claudia Joy with a twinkle in her eye, “Maybe tomorrow.”  
Michael picked up on the twinkle and put his fork down, “Okay yeah we can wait until tomorrow.”  
“Well if you want me, then you have to catch me,” said Claudia Joy running up the stairs like a four year old.  
Michael shook his head, “Even after twenty-five years she’s still got it going on,” he said and followed his wife upstairs.   
******************************************************************************  
Patrick walked into the Hump Bar hoping to have a beer and relax a little. His Dad had redeployed to Afghanistan a few days ago, much to Jackie’s dismay since she felt he wasn’t ready. Patrick kind of felt the same way: his Dad had come a long way but still wasn’t entirely stable. But his Dad had always been stubborn so there was no telling him he couldn’t go. A voice interrupted Patrick’s thoughts.  
“Can I get you something sir?” asked Gloria.  
“One whisky sour please?” said Patrick handing the bartender his driver’s license. He was twenty-two but he still looked like a sixteen year old.   
Gloria took a look at the driver’s license, only glancing at the date of birth and not the name, “One whisky sour coming right up.” Gloria made the drink and handed it to Patrick, “So what brings you here at this hour?”  
Patrick shrugged, “Just needed to take my mind off of things. My Dad just deployed, my Mom’s all worried about him, and my sister is as difficult as ever. How about you?”  
“I need money to pay rent,” said Gloria, “Besides, the owner put me in charge since she moved to Tacoma a few months ago.”   
“Wait you’re single?” asked Patrick shockingly.  
“I am now,” said Gloria, “My husband and I are getting divorced.”   
Patrick nodded, “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not. He cheated on me,” said Gloria.   
“What why would he make such a stupid mistake?” asked Patrick, “You’re beautiful.”  
“Okay, I’m not going for that again,” said Gloria.  
“What?” asked Patrick.  
“I know how the whole routine works when someone wants to sleep with me,” said Gloria.   
“No I mean it,” said Patrick, “It really is your ex-husband’s loss.”   
“Well, it’s nice to know there are still some guys who are gentlemen,” said Gloria, “I’m Gloria by the way.”  
“Patrick, 2nd Lieutenant in the United States Army,” he said shaking her hand.   
“Really? For how long?” asked Gloria.  
“Well let’s see it’s been about two weeks since I’ve graduated from West Point, so two weeks,” said Patrick.  
Gloria chuckled, “Well I really should be getting back to work. It was nice meeting you Patrick.”  
“Hey Gloria?” he asked and she turned around, “You want to go out to dinner sometime? I know I great Chinese place that’s not far from post if that’s okay with you?”   
“Are you asking me out on a date?” asked Gloria.  
Patrick thought about it and said, “Yeah I guess I am.”  
Gloria wrote down her phone number and said, “Call me.” Patrick also read the message after Gloria’s number. “It’s a date.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also in this chapter, Jackie doesn't know Kat, even though they knew each other very well in the show.

Tonya rolled over that morning and found an empty spot next to her. Blake had the overnight shift at Mercer that week so it didn’t shock her that he wasn’t home yet. She hauled herself out of bed to take a shower but noticed something she had been oblivious to the past several weeks. Sure she wasn’t able to fit into her jeans comfortably anymore but her abdomen had still been flat. She quickly dried and put on a pair of yoga pants and bra before looking at herself in the mirror. And there it was: the infamous bump. Granted it was small, and those who didn’t know better might just think she needed to go on a diet, but Blake and the others would know. She heard Blake come into the house, “Tonya!” he shouted. Tonya quickly pulled on her blouse, which was baggy enough to hide her bump. She wanted it to be surprise when she pulled it tighter.   
Tonya descended the stairs and called out to her husband, “Hey baby, how was work?”  
“Long,” he said and kissed her, “Any plans for today?”  
“Lunch with the girls, mostly, maybe some grocery shopping later,” she said, “Apparently Denise and I have a lot in common.” Blake raised his eyebrows. “Craving Oreos during pregnancy,” Tonya responded.   
Blake chuckled lightly, “Hey, at least you don’t want pickles and ice cream.”   
“Um, I also have something to show you,” said Tonya.  
“Is this bad?” asked Blake worriedly.  
Tonya shrugged and lifted her blouse, “You tell me.”  
Blake smiled and laid his hands on her bump when he saw it. He crouched down, still in awe, “Hey little one, it’s Daddy. And I know we still have 28 weeks to go, but Mommy and I can’t wait to meet you.”   
Tonya smiled as she watched her husband talk to their unborn son or daughter. When she had first met him and found out he wanted to be a pediatrician, she couldn’t imagine Blake with kids. But seeing him now gave her a totally different opinion.   
******************************************************************************  
Michael and Claudia Joy sat in his office waiting for Kat to arrive, though she was already running late.  
“And she has the nerve to scold Joan for running late,” Claudia Joy said to her husband.   
Kat finally walked into Michael’s office, “General Holden,” she saluted, “I assume you’re the wife.”   
“Yes, Claudia Joy Holden,” said Claudia Joy shaking her hand, “Fort Marshall is thrilled to merge with the local Air Force base.”   
“Of course mam,” said Kat, “But I will have you both know that the Air Force will be running their business as usual, even if that means it happens to be a disruption to the Army.”   
“Excuse me, I’m not quite following,” said Claudia Joy.   
“Well, your husband here wouldn’t let me test the aircrafts that needed to be tested yesterday,” said Kat.  
“But you went ahead and tested them anyways,” said Michael firmly.   
“Well the Air Force still has to get their business taken care of. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some paper work to fill out,” said Kat walking out of the office.  
Claudia Joy stood there stunned. Never in her life had she seen an officer than rude and obnoxious. Okay, maybe Kevin Clarke could fit that description sometimes. She guessed it was because she didn’t think a female officer could be that nasty. She turned to her husband and said, “I see what you mean.”  
“Told you,” said Michael.  
******************************************************************************  
“You should have seen her Denise. No respect for authority whatsoever and I wouldn’t care if it was Michael or not. I’d expect her to be respectful to Kevin Clarke,” said Claudia Joy waiting for the others to arrive at the Hump.  
“Maybe she’s just trying to prove herself,” said Denise.  
“That’s what I said at first, but if you ever meet her you’ll change your mind,” said Claudia Joy.   
“Hey Claudia Joy, Denise,” said Jackie waling in and sitting at the table, “What’s new.”  
“Apparently the new Wing Commander is not very polite,” commented Denise.  
Jackie wrinkled her nose a little and said,” “Yeah, I’ve seen her here and there, never talked to her. She seems very…tough,” she said and the other two women knew what she meant. Gloria and Holly came out just as the rest of the tribe arrived. Latasha, Maggie, and Charlie all took their places at the table.   
“Is Tonya still joining us?” asked Maggie out of curiosity.  
“Yes,” responded Denise, “And she says she has a surprise for all of us.”  
The women, or at least the ones who had been pregnant before, smiled to themselves while Gloria and Holly looked at them all confusedly, “What?” asked Holly.  
Tonya joined the group before anyone could answer, “Hey everyone.”  
The group put down their menus and looked at Tonya for a few moments, “So?” asked Latasha.  
“So what?” asked Tonya casually barely suppressing a grin.   
“Come on, Denise said you had a surprise so let’s see it,” said Claudia Joy gesturing for Tonya to stand.   
Tonya sighed a little at Denise before pushing to her feet and smoothing her blouse over her midsection, “There.”  
“Oh now, I get all the smirking,” said Holly.  
“Yes, those of us who’ve been pregnant before know what happens around 13-14 weeks,” said Jackie, “One of the best changes of pregnancy.”  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one expanding,” said Tonya sitting down again.   
“Hey granted it’s been ten years, but I’ve never felt more beautiful than when I was pregnant with Tanner,” said Maggie. Claudia Joy, Denise, Jackie, and Latasha agreed while Holly stared ahead at her Coke.  
“You okay Holly?” asked Charlie.  
“Yeah why do you ask?” asked Holly.  
“Well those who work with children also have to be trained in psychology. So therefore, I can notice behavioral changes,” said Charlie.   
“Everything’s fine. Just that it makes me think of something else, that’s all,” she said, “I’m going to get some more coke. You want some water Tonya?”  
Tonya nodded and Holly disappeared.  
“What’s up with her?” asked Latasha curiously.  
Gloria sighed and said, “She admitted to me she had a miscarriage right before she moved here with Tim.”  
“Oh,” everyone nodded understandingly.   
“Well I hate to leave this party but Holly’s closing tonight since I have a date tonight,” said Gloria.  
“Wow, getting back into the dating scene?” asked Denise.  
“Yeah since Hector and I are getting a divorce after he slept with and impregnated little Ms. Penny,” said Gloria with contempt.  
“Who’s giving Niki and me their child,” said Charlie hoping to stop a rant.   
Gloria sighed, trying to quill her anger, knowing that Charlie and her wife were at least benefiting from the whole fiasco, “Anyway, I have to move on sometime better now than ever. I’ll see you all soon.”   
Charlie’s phone rang as soon as Gloria left, “Hello,” she answered and listened to the person on the other end for a few minutes, “When? How? Is she okay?” she asked tears forming in her eyes, “Okay, I’ll leave on the next flight out,” said Charlie and hung up the phone walking away as fast as she could. Claudia Joy and Denise followed her.   
“Charlie!” shouted Denise, “What’s wrong?”  
Charlie turned around and sobbed into Claudia Joy’s shoulder when the older woman wrapped her arms around her, “Niki’s been in an accident.”


	8. Chapter 8

“An accident?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“What happened?” asked Denise.  
Charlie unsuccessfully tried to compose herself and said, “One of the Humvees veered off the road and flipped over three times. Niki hit her head is now unconscious. She’s being flown to Germany now.”   
Claudia Joy knew that now that the Army had repealed Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, Charlie had every right to join Nicole in Germany. She figured she could talk to Michael later about it, “I can’t make any promises Charlie, but I’ll talk to Michael and see if he can get you to Germany soon.”  
“You don’t have to do that Claudia Joy,” said Charlie.  
“Hey,” said Denise grabbing the younger woman’s hand, “I know if this happened to Frank, I would want to be in Germany right beside him.”   
Charlie nodded sadly and said, “Call me as soon as you have anything for me.”   
“Okay,” said Claudia Joy.  
******************************************************************************  
Gloria smiled when Patrick pulled up in front of her house. She knew that once the divorce was finalized that she would have to move off post, maybe go back to New York again. He got out of the car and opened the door for her, “Good evening Gloria.”  
“Good evening Patrick. My, don’t you look handsome this evening,” she commented to him.  
“Thank you, but let’s not make the entire evening about me,” he smirked. The twosome arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food. When the food arrived, Patrick started a conversation to learn more about Gloria, “So Gloria, I want to hear all about you.”  
“What about me?” she asked.  
“Your whole story, how did you end up here, what you do, anything,” said Patrick.  
“Well my parents immigrated to the United States from Puerto Rico,” she said.  
“So you’re from Puerto Rico?” asked Patrick.  
“No my parents are from Puerto Rico, I’m from the Bronx,” said Gloria.   
“Wow New York, my Dad is actually from Long Island,” said Patrick.  
“Really what does he do?” asked Gloria.  
“He’s Army like me. He graduated from West Point as well. He’s in Afghanistan right now,” said Patrick.   
Gloria nodded understandingly, “Is your Mom worried about him?”  
Patrick nodded and said, “Yeah, especially because he was injured for a long while. She is kind of a worry wart at times. She’d probably even worry about me dating to be honest.”   
“Well it’s a good thing I don’t know your Mom then isn’t it?” asked Gloria oblivious to who Patrick was the son of on post.  
“Yeah I guess it’s a good thing,” he said and paid for the meal, “I also know this great Indian place around here. I mean that could be our next date,” said Patrick.  
“Yeah what makes you think there’s going to be a next date?” asked Gloria jokingly.  
“Well do you want there to be a next date?” asked Patrick.  
Gloria kissed him and said, “We’re not finished this date yet. Do you want to come back to my place?”   
Patrick picked up on the vibe and said, “Definitely.”   
******************************************************************************  
Kat rolled over the next morning still in the arms of Colonel Christopher “Chris” Richardson, her boyfriend of two years. She hadn’t really meant to stay the night, but with Jordan at the Citadel dorms most of the time, it suited her just as well. As per usual, a few too many glasses of wine led and a few talks about the merger led to “comfort.” Kat’s phone rang waking Chris in the process, “I thought you turned your phone off?” asked Chris.   
“I thought it was on silent,” said Kat. She looked down and noticed it was Jordan, “I have to take this it’s my dear child,” she said, “Hello?”  
“Hey Mom,” said Jordan a little apprehensively, “Where are you because you’re not at home.”  
“I’m at Chris’s house,” said Kat slowly trying to pull on her clothes, “What do you need honey?”  
“I was wondering, could you meet me at the Citadel library at noon today? I wanted to talk to you about something,” said Jordan.  
“Of course, I’ll be home as soon as I shower, because quite frankly I could use one,” said Kat.  
“Ewe Mom, I know why you were at Chris's you didn’t need to remind me,” said Jordan a little grossed out.   
Kat chuckled at her expense, “See you in a bit, I love you.”  
“Love you too Mom,” said Jordan and hung up the phone.   
Chris smirked at Kat and asked, “What?”   
“Just the relationship you and Jordan have,” said Chris, “Are you still going to be home in time for the game tonight?”  
Kat smirked and said, “As long as you like watching your Cowboys get their butts kicked by the Giants,” said Kat. How a Giants fan and a Cowboys fan could be in a romantic relationship for two years was beyond her, but hey, he was from Texas and she she did love the guy and his cute southern accent.  
“In your dreams,” he said, “Are you still doing plans with General Holden today.” Kat sighed at the mention of his name and Chris spoke again, “Honey, do you think he’d be a little easier on you if he knew about your past.”  
“No,” said Kat firmly, “I don’t need pity and only you, Jordan, and my parents know about Steve. No one else needs to know about him in my life.”  
Chris rubbed her back soothingly and said, “Katherine.” Kat stiffened a little at her full name, but she knew Chris either said it in one of two ways: he was either being serious or he wanted sex. And since the latter was already done…, “I know you don’t like talking about your past. But Steve was your husband for twelve years and the father of your daughter. We lost a lot of Americans that day so you’re not alone. I lost an Uncle in the Towers remember?”   
Kat signed. She supposed one of the reason she had such a strong bond with Chris was because they had both loved someone who dies on that terrible day in American and world history, “I’ll mention it. Eventually,” said Kat, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to be able to look presentable for this talk with my kid. I’ll see you tonight?”  
“In time for the first sack of Eli Manning,” said Chris.  
“Don’t push it,” said Kat kissing him, “And to think I love you.”   
“I love you too,” said Chris, “Now go.”  
******************************************************************************  
Claudia Joy came down and found Michael fully dressed and empty plates in the kitchen sink. She asked, “Where are you going so early?”  
“I have a meeting at the Citadel with one of the cadets that I spoke to the other day. She wanted me to talk with her mother about switching from the Air Force to the Army,” said Michael.   
“It isn’t that hard to change branches,” said Claudia Joy pouring herself some coffee.  
“Well apparently she comes from an Air Force family and she feels that her mother won’t approve of her switching,” said Michael looking at his watch, “I got to go. I’ll be home before dinner. Love you.”  
“Love you too,” she said kissing him, “Don’t forget to look into flights for Charlie!” she called after him.  
“Will do!” he shouted.   
******************************************************************************  
Michael walked into the library to find Jordan Young already waiting with her mother. But it couldn’t be…, “Lord, give me strength,” muttered Michael under his breath. Michael walked over to the two women and Jordan stood and saluted him, “Afternoon Jordan.”  
“Afternoon General,” said Jordan, “My mother Colonel Young,” she said pointing to Kat.  
“Yeah we’ve met,” said Michael, “You said you wanted to talk.”  
“Yes,” said Jordan, “Mom, you know how I said I liked flying attack helicopters. Well the truth is, I didn’t like it. I loved it.”  
“Yeah, so what are you saying?” asked Kat crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Mom, I want to go Army when I graduate,” said Jordan assertively.  
“Jordan, can I speak to General Holden in private?” asked Kat.  
“Well, General Holden isn’t the reason…”  
“Jordan Allison, that wasn’t an option,” said Kat.  
“Yes mam, sir,” she said and left.   
“What the hell did you say to her at that talk?” asked Kat to Michael.  
“Colonel, please realize that when I promised Jordan to speak to her mother, I had no idea it was you. I don’t mean to meddle in a family matter,” said Michael.  
“I appreciate your help, but I will raise my daughter as I see fit,” said Kat standing, “Now if you’ll excuse me, Chris is expecting me at his house later.”  
“Your husband?” asked Michael confusingly. He never saw Kat wear a wedding ring.  
“Boyfriend,” Kat responded, “My first husband’s dead.”   
Michael was shocked. He didn’t know Kat was a widow, “Well I’m very sorry Colonel.”  
“Yeah it won’t change the day in history though,” said Kat.  
“I beg your pardon?” asked Michael.  
“Whatever you think you know about me, you don’t okay? Steven Young, my husband, Jordan’s father, is dead. And all the ‘I’m sorry’s’ won’t change 9/11 and it won’t change the planes that crashed into the Pentagon and killed my husband.”   
Michael stopped short contemplating what to say next, “We did lose a lot of good Americans that day,” he said.   
“Yeah,” said Kat sadly, “I guess we can put off the paperwork until tomorrow?”  
“Sure,” said Michael, “Have a good evening Colonel.”   
******************************************************************************  
Charlie slowly entered Nicole’s hospital room in Germany. She was still unconscious but stable at least. The doctors had determined there was some swelling around her brain that needed to go down but it could’ve been a lot worse, _“At least she’s still alive,”_ though Charlie. She walked over to Nicole’s bedside and sat down next to her and held her hand, “Hey honey, it’s me. I know you can hear me, so don’t pretend like you can’t. General Holden and Claudia Joy got me on a flight out here to see you,” Charlie kissed her hand as tears formed in her eyes, “You’ve got to live Niki. We have a baby on the way and he or she needs both of his or her parents. And I wouldn’t want life to have to go on without you. I love you,” she said and kissed the top of her head.  
A doctor walked into the room and saw Charlie, “Oh hello, I’m assuming you’re Captain Galassini’s next of kin?”  
“Yes I’m Charlie Mayfield, her wife, how is she doing?”   
“Well, it’s not good news; she has a lot of bruising and swelling in her brain, obviously the coma, and she had a laceration on her forehead but we closed that with stitches. The most important issue right now is to make sure the swelling goes down,” he said.   
Charlie sighed sadly. First their initial feelings, then Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, then Niki was shot in the leg, then Lorraine Galassini, then same-sex marriage in South Carolina, then, not being able to get pregnant, then adopting a baby, and now this. They had overcome a lot of challenges before, “We’ll get through this right Niki?”


	9. Chapter 9

Claudia Joy arrived at the Commissary to do her weekly grocery shopping. She went through the usual fruits, vegetable, and pharmacy sections to pick up prescriptions. She decided to also go through the snack aisle since Emmalin would be home in another week and the girl lived on Doritos she swore. To think Emmalin was a vegetarian. She turned the corner to find Kat in the same aisle. Claudia Joy figured it was best to be polite, “Good afternoon Colonel Young.”  
Kat turned her head and nodded, “Afternoon Mrs. Holden.” The two women stayed silent for a few minutes longer before Kat spoke, “Mrs. Holden?”   
Claudia Joy turned her head and asked, “Yes?”  
“I, um, I wanted to apologize to you and General Holden. For you know getting off on the wrong foot,” said Kat.   
“There’s no need to apologize,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Yes, there is,” said Kat, “Listen, I’m sure you are well aware that the military is a male-dominated field,” she began.  
“Of course,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Well, I figure I told your husband, I should tell you. I was married, I have a daughter, but my husband passed in the plane wrecks at the Pentagon,” she poured out with a few tears in her eyes.  
Claudia Joy stood confusingly for a few moments until realizing Kat meant the September 11, 2001 attacks, “I am so sorry Colonel. I had no idea.”  
“No one does,” said Kat, “Other than my parents, and daughter, and boyfriend, and now you both.”   
Claudia Joy said, “Well if you ever need to talk, I know how it feels to lose someone who means the world to you.”  
Kat scowled and said, “General Holden is still alive.”  
Claudia Joy nodded sadly and said, “Yeah, but um, our daughter Amanda passed away in 2008. She was eighteen.”   
Kat felt so much remorse. It was one thing to lose your husband, but she could never imagine losing Jordan. After all Steve and she had been through to conceive her, “I am so sorry Mrs. Holden. I could never imagine what it would feel like to lose Jordan.”  
“Thank you,” said Claudia Joy walking away and turning back around, “Colonel would you like to come over to dinner sometime. You could bring your boyfriend and your daughter. My daughter will be back from college in another week so Jordan would at least have someone to talk to.”  
“Would you need to clear that with General Holden?” asked Kat, “We aren’t exactly the best of friends.”  
“I’ll clear it with him. But I think it might be best to start fresh,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Okay. I’ll give Chris and Jordan a head’s up,” said Kat.  
******************************************************************************  
Patrick knocked on the door to the place that Gloria was staying. Another younger woman answered the door, “Um hello. Is Gloria Cruz here?”  
“Yes, she’s here,” said Holly, “I’m Holly Truman by the way.”  
“2nd Lieutenant Patrick Clarke,” he said.   
Gloria came down the stairs and noticed Patrick in the living room, “Hey Pat, what’s up?”  
“We need to talk,” said Patrick escorting her outside.  
Gloria followed him outside and asked, “What’s going on?”  
Patrick said, “I haven’t told anyone this, not even my Mom, but I deploy tomorrow.”   
“What?” asked Gloria, “When did you find out?”   
“This morning,” said Patrick, “I’m sorry, but I wanted you to know. Now, I have to go tell my Mom.”  
“What time?” asked Gloria.  
“Noon,” said Patrick calling from his car.  
******************************************************************************  
Patrick pulled up in front of the Clarke house where Jackie was on the front porch. He parked and walked up the stairs, “Mom?”  
Jackie turned and smiled at her son, “Hi sweetheart? How was your day?”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” said Patrick. Jackie’s smile disappeared. She knew from both her father and from Kevin how this conversation went.   
“Mom, I deploy tomorrow,” said Patrick.  
Jackie began to cry, though she had known what Patrick was going to say, “Aw, Patrick,” she said embracing as he hugged her back. Patrick kissed the top of her head as Jackie cried into his chest. She couldn’t believe her little boy was all grown up.   
******************************************************************************  
Joan was doing paperwork in her office when the phone rang, “Colonel Burton,” she answered and listened to the voice on the other end, “What do you mean he’s at the principal’s office? Okay I’m on my way.” Joan arrived at the elementary school and walked into the principal’s office, where Maggie and Latasha were standing with Deuce and Tanner, “What happened?” asked Joan.  
“Well these three boys were caught setting up smoke bombs on school property,” informed the principal, “As a result, they will all have to serve detention for the next week.” The principal talked a few more minutes before he said, “You ladies are free to go.”   
Maggie, Latasha, and Joan exited the school before Joan turned to the two women and said, “What the hell did Deuce and Tanner get my son into?”  
“With all due respect Colonel, we had no idea about this,” said Latasha.   
“Yes, we are very sorry,” said Maggie.  
“Well I don’t know how you’ve raised your kids, but I have raised David to think for himself and have the utmost respect. If I hear of another incident involving your two kids, we will be having another meeting. And I won’t be as nice,” said Joan and walked away from the other two wives.   
******************************************************************************  
Patrick had already kissed Jackie goodbye and had also called bidding his farewell to Sophie. He walked outwards the bus and noticed Gloria near the buses, “Hey you,” he smiled kissing her, “I was hoping you’d show up.”  
“I just wanted to tell you to be safe,” she smiled kissing him some more.  
“Gloria?” asked a voice. A voice all too familiar to the both of them. Jackie walked over to the pair stunned.   
“Mom, you okay?” asked Patrick.   
“You. Two. Are…” stuttered Jackie.  
“I take it you two know each other?” asked Patrick.  
“Yeah we’ve met,” said Gloria.   
The soldiers were called to order and Patrick said, “Well I have to get going. I’ll leave you two ladies alone. I love you Mom.”  
“Love you too,” she said watching Patrick run from them leaving both Jackie and Gloria awkwardly standing there; Jackie knew what Patrick and Gloria had “done” together, Gloria now knowing why Patrick’s mother was overprotective.   
******************************************************************************  
One Week Later…  
Emmalin Holden walked into the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Tonya and her husband. Though Jeremy had passed about a year and a half ago, she had still talked to Tonya and they had become good friends, despite meeting under the worst of circumstances. She was at least happy that Tonya had found love again. Tonya was sitting at a table with another guy, which she assumed was the husband. She bounced over to the couple and said, “Nice to finally see you again Tonya.”   
“Same,” said Tonya happily embracing her before Emmalin sat down, “Emmalin, this is my husband Blake, Blake this is Emmalin.”  
“So you’re the Holden girl?” asked Blake shaking her hand.  
“Yes, sir,” said Emmalin, “Congrats on the marriage and the baby.”   
“Thank you,” said Tonya.  
“You nervous?” asked Emmalin sympathetically.  
“Terrified,” Tonya admitted honestly, “I mean we’re only in our twenties and we’re already facing parenthood.”   
“Aw come on, I’m sure you’ll be great parents,” said Emmalin, “How far along are you?”  
“Fourteen weeks,” said Tonya happily pulling out the sonogram. Emmalin gazed at it, amazed that the baby was already looking like a baby.  
“So what do you think it is?” she asked.  
“Boy,” said Blake, just as Tonya said, “Girl.” The couple looked at each other, “What makes you think it’s a boy?” asked Tonya.  
Blake shrugged and said, “Father’s intuition.”  
Tonya shook her head and said, “Well based on my morning sickness and sweet cravings, I’m almost certain it’s a girl inhabiting me.”  
“Oh don’t tell me you believe that stuff?” joked Blake.  
Emmalin chuckled lightly. She had never believed the old wives tales either, “Will you find in a few weeks?”  
“No my dear husband here wants to wait until the birth,” said Tonya.   
“Well then you still have while to go then,” said Emmalin, “How have you been feeling?”  
“Better now that I’m out of the first trimester,” she said and stood up and smoothed out her blouse, “And here, since everyone wants to see it.”  
Emmalin smiled and shook her head, “I know how fussy people can get but since you’re standing may I?” Tonya nodded and Emmalin laid her hand on Tonya’s swell before Tonya sat back down.   
“So when are you due?” asked Emmalin.  
“End of December approximately,” said Tonya a little nervously.  
“Did I…?” asked Emmalin.  
“She’s just nervous about the birth that’s all,” said Blake.   
Emmalin nodded understandingly. She’d be nervous if she had the pain of childbirth lingering in her future as well. Emmalin grabbed Tonya’s hand and said, “You’ll be fine.”  
“Thank you,” said Tonya gratefully, “But can we talk only when it gets closer.”  
“No problem,” said Emmalin, “And it was great seeing you but my parents actually have guests coming over and I have to be there. It was nice seeing you again Tonya, it was meeting you Blake.”  
“Nice meeting you too,” he said.  
“Good luck to you both,” Emmalin said and left the couple.  
******************************************************************************  
Chris knocked on the door to the Holden house later that evening with Kat and Jordan in tow. Claudia Joy opened the door and smiled, “Good evening Colonel Young.”  
“Good evening Mrs. Holden,” she responded.  
“Please come in,” said Claudia Joy, “Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready shortly.”  
Michael slowly descended the stairs trying to put on his best impression. Though she seemed to be getting better, he still wasn’t 100% sure about Kat, “Good evening Colonel Young.”  
“Sir,” said Kat nodding to her superior, “General and Mrs. Holden, my boyfriend, Colonel Christopher Richardson, and my daughter, Jordan Young.”   
“Nice to meet you Jordan, Colonel Richardson,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Colonel Richardson, I had no idea, you two were, you know?” said Michael.   
“An item?” asked Chris.   
“Yeah,” Michael chuckled lightly.  
“We don’t talk much about our lives together at work but we’ve been dating for two years,” said Chris.  
Emmalin joined the group dressed to the nines and Claudia Joy asked, “Hey sweetheart how was lunch with Tonya and Blake?”  
“It was good,” said Emmalin.  
“Honey, I’d like you to meet Colonel Richardson, Colonel Young, and Jordan,” said Claudia Joy pointing to Chris, Kat, and Jordan respectively, “Emmalin is a sophomore at Woodsen University.”  
“What a coincidence, Jordan is also a sophomore,” said Kat.  
“I thought you were older than that?” asked Michael.  
“No sir,” said Jordan.   
“Well, why don’t we all sit down because dinner is basically ready,” said Claudia Joy. The group of six sat down for dinner and began their conversations, “So how did you two meet?”  
Chris put his fork down and said, “Well I grew up in Texas and went to the Air Force Academy in Colorado. About three years ago I was stationed to the Air Force base here in Charleston and there she was, the cute female Wing Commander, acting like she wasn’t interested in me when I know she was.”  
“I really wasn’t at first,” said Kat, “Only after he kept begging me to go on a date with him did I finally do a pity date. But after a few more times hanging out together, he kind of grew on me,” she nudged him jokingly, “How about you two?”  
“Well I was a senior at Harvard and Michael and a bunch of other West Pointers were there to give the political science majors a lecture on military related law,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Long story short, she paid attention to me and not the lecture,” said Michael.  
“So how about you Jordan, what are your plans upon graduation?” asked Emmalin.  
Jordan looked at her mother. They hadn’t really discussed much since their initial encounter in the library. Kat nodded and Jordan said, “I’m going Army when I graduate. How about you?”   
“Sounds exciting! I was thinking of doing social work. Or maybe something in the arts,” admitted Emmalin. When the evening was over, Chris, Kat, and Jordan gathered their belongings as the Holdens escorted them outside. Emmalin and Jordan bid their farewells and left the adults alone.  
“Well it was a rather pleasant evening don’t y’all think?” asked Chris. Kat shook her head at him. His southern twang was gone for the most part other than y’all.  
“Yes it was nice to spend it with you all,” said Michael, “I will see you both at work tomorrow and pretend like…”  
“We don’t do sleep together,” smirked Chris.  
Kat smacked his arm, “Christopher!” she said embarrassed.   
“That’s okay Colonel we’ll pretend we didn’t hear him,” chuckled Claudia Joy.   
“Have a good evening General, Mrs. Holden,” said Kat and walked away with Chris hand in hand.  
Claudia Joy looked at her husband, “I told you they weren’t that bad.”  
Michael kissed his wife and said, “Yes, as always, you were right.”


	10. Chapter 10

One Week Later…  
Michael, Kat, and Chris all went about their usual business. Michael also pretended that Chris and Kat were not a couple. Though Michael now knew that Kat had a good side, she was still stubborn as hell at work. He guessed it was because she was woman in a male-dominated field. Joan was often the same way. Speaking of which, he had meant to ask how thing were going for the kids as well as Roland. He was scheduled to return home soon so he was hoping to have a nice dinner with maybe Claudia Joy and the Burtons. He could always talk to Claudia Joy when he got home. He heard a knock at the door and saw Chris standing in the door frame, “Colonel Richardson, how may I assist you?”  
Chris came in and closed the door behind him, “It’s actually more a personal matter sir. Kat would kill me if she knew I was talking about us here. Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course,” Michael nodded for him to continue.  
“Well, you and Mrs. Holden have been married for quite some time, I know,” said Chris, “But you obviously had to ask her. And all I really wanted to know is, what was it like?”  
Michael thought about it for a few moments. He didn’t really want to share too much of his personal life, but then again who doesn’t like to talk about their engagements, “Well, we were both in Paris after college graduations and I took her to dinner one night and asked if she’d become the new Mrs. Holden. It was one of the most terrifying and amazing experiences of my life.”  
Chris nodded, “Okay thank you sir,” he said.  
******************************************************************************  
It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Nicole had gone into a coma. Charlie had found herself living in Germany, putting her life at the Youth Center on hold. She heard someone stir and looked over to find Nicole with her eyes open looking around the room. She looked over at Charlie and smiled, “Hi,” she said.  
“Niki!” Charlie shouted excitedly, tears forming in her eyes, “Niki, you’re okay!”  
“Of course, I’m okay. But may I ask, who are you?” asked Nicole.  
Charlie burrowed her brow confusingly and said, “Niki, honey, it’s Charlie, you know, your wife?”  
“Wife? Aren’t I a woman?” asked Nicole.  
“Yeah,” confirmed Charlie. By now the doctor had heard the noise and come into the room.  
Nicole shook her head, “Then you can’t be my wife. Women marry men. That’s what my Mom told me.”  
“Well, some women marry other women and you were one of them,” said Charlie, “What’s going on doctor?”  
“Well memory loss is very common with head injuries,” said the doctor.  
“Well how long will it last?” asked Charlie.  
“It’s hard to say,” he said, “Sometimes a week, a month, a year, and sometimes it’s permanent damage.”  
“Is there anything you can do?” asked Charlie.  
“Unfortunately there’s not much we can do,” said the doctor, “The best thing for Captain Galassini at this point is for the most familiar comforting to people to be with her in hoping to help improve her memory.”  
Charlie nodded understandingly, “Thank you doctor.” She walked back over to Nicole’s bedside and took her hand.  
Nicole looked at their entwined hand and asked, “You’re really serious about this whole married thing aren’t you?”  
“Yes, my name is Charlie Mayfield. We met at a karaoke bar and we started dating. You proposed to me, we married in D.C. and now we have a baby on the way as well.”  
“You’re having a baby?” asked Nicole.  
“No,” said Charlie calming her down, “We’re adopting a baby.”  
Nicole nodded as she took in the information, “Well if we’re married how come I can’t remember?”  
Charlie took a deep breath, “Well Niki, you are in the Army, you’re a Captain of Intelligence. You went to Afghanistan and you were in an accident. You hit your head and were in a coma. And now that’s why you can’t remember anything.”  
Nicole nodded, “Well if I do like women, I can see why I married you.”  
Charlie chuckled. She knew Nicole was in there somewhere. She just somehow had to get her out again.  
******************************************************************************  
Blake entered the house after a long day. He scrubbed his hand over his face and then pulled out the twelve-week sonogram out of his ACU pocket. He smiled every time he saw the scan of his son or daughter and then the smile disappeared knowing that he might not meet him or her face to face for a long time. Tonya came down the stair when she heard him enter. He looked and said, “Hey babe?”  
“Hi,” she said a little confusingly after observing his actions for the past few moments.  
“How was your day?” asked Blake hoping to lead jump to his news.  
Tonya shrugged, “Started looking at items for our baby shower registry, childbirth classes, and where I might want to have our little munchkin,” she said, “How about you?”  
Bleak took her hand and sat her down on the couch, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. They need more medical doctors in Afghanistan. They randomly chose a whole bunch of doctors from Mercer…”  
Tonya wiped away the tears already running down her cheeks, “And let me guess you were one of them.”  
“Unfortunately,” said Blake, “I’m sorry I wouldn’t want anything more than to stay here and be with you through all of this.”  
“I know you can’t help it. It happened to me too,” she said, “When do you deploy?”  
“Next week,” he answered.  
Tonya kissed him and they both gradually deepened the kiss, “Well then I’ll have to make the most of you for a week then wont I?”  
“Yes mam,” Blake chuckled suddenly amused by it all following his suddenly eager wife to their bedroom.  
******************************************************************************  
Claudia Joy, Denise, and Jackie were gathered at Denise’s house and Jackie had more than a few words to say about Gloria and Patrick, “I mean they only went on one date how much can they like each other?” asked Jackie.  
“Apparently enough to…” said Denise.  
“Oh can we not go there,” said Jackie, “Don’t get me wrong I love that girl but, Gloria and Patrick?”  
“Why not?” asked Denise.  
“They have nothing in common,” said Jackie,  
“Well they have you,” said Claudia Joy  
“But in completely different contexts,” said Jackie, “I gave birth to one and am friends with the other.”  
“I don’t know Jackie sometimes opposites attract,” said Denise.  
“Come on, can you really see Gloria as an officer’s wife?” asked Jackie.  
Claudia Joy shrugged, “Well we all couldn’t see Roxy as an officer’s wife at first but so far things are working out for her.”  
“How is Roxy doing?” asked Denise curiously.  
“Busy with the twins,” Claudia Joy chuckled, “misses us but overall adjusting well. Also saw Pamela recently who’s also doing well.” The group of three heard a knock at the door and Denise went to answer it.  
“Tonya?” she asked surprised.  
“Hey am I interrupting?” asked Tonya.  
“No not at all, I’ll get you some water,” said Denise.  
Tonya felt another bout of nausea, hoping it was just from Blake’s upcoming deployment and not more morning sickness. Denise handed her the water and then asked, “So what’s up?”  
Tonya took a deep breath, hoping to hold back the tears, “Blake’s deploying next week.”  
The other three ladies’ hearts ached for Tonya. With newly married stress and motherhood fast approaching and now a deployment in the mix, “I’m so sorry Tonya,” said Jackie.  
“Thank you,” said Tonya.  
“Is everything okay, Tonya?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“Yeah it’s just…” Tonya quivered, “It’s just that what if something happens to Blake the same way something happened to Jeremy? And I mean this time, I’d have to raise a baby on my own…” said Tonya caressing her swelling midsection protectively, a small smile forming at the thought of the little life inside.  
“Tonya, you can’t go there until it actually happens,” said Jackie. With both Kevin and Patrick deployed, she had no time to think of the what ifs without working herself into a state of panic.  
“Yeah Tonya, we’ll all be there for you,” said Claudia Joy grabbing her hand.  
“Yeah doctor’s appointments, shower, nurseries, childbirth classes anything,” said Denise. Tonya nodded still not 100% convinced, “Does Blake know how you feel?”  
Tonya shook her head, “We started to talk about it but we just ended up…”  
“Having sex?” Denise ventured.  
“Yeah,” said Tonya, “The real reason I came over here is to ask Denise if she could be my partner for the childbirth classes.”  
“Of course,” said Denise.  
“And while you’re here,” said Tonya looking at Claudia Joy, “How squeamish is Emmalin round, you know, bodily fluids?”  
Claudia Joy thought about it. In Emmalin’s twenty-one years of life, she didn’t know that about her daughter, “I’m not sure why?”  
“Well, besides Denise and my own Mom, I was wondering if Emmalin wanted to help coach me through the birth. I don’t know I just feel that maybe someone right around my age, it would help take my mind off of things.”  
“She’s home, you can call her and ask her,” said Claudia Joy.  
******************************************************************************  
Tonya called Emmalin from Denise’s driveway. It wasn’t long before Emmalin picked up the phone, _“Hello?”_ she answered.  
“Hey Em, its Tonya,” she said, “Well I guess the first thing I wanted to tell you is Blake’s deploying next week.  
Emmalin stayed silent for a few moments and then said, _“Well I’m very sorry Tonya.”_ she knew how awful it felt when her Dad deployed, and she wasn’t married with a baby on the way.  
“Thank you,” said Tonya, “which kind of brings me to my second point, winter break starts for you in December correct?”  
_“Yep, first week is finals week and then break,”_ said Emmalin, _“Why?”_  
“Well you can say no if you’re uncomfortable with the idea, but I was wondering in addition to Mom and Denise, I was wondering if you could be at the birth?” asked Tonya apprehensively.  
_“Me? Why?”_ Emmalin asked surprised.  
“I don’t know. I guess I’d just feel more comfortable if someone closer to my own age was there to help take my mind of the contractions and pain,” said Tonya.  
Emmalin stayed silent for a few moments and said, _“Yeah sure, whatever you need, if it’ll help you, I’ll be there.”_  
******************************************************************************  
Chris and Kat had just the restaurant after a lovely date night. Normally they didn’t go to fancy restaurants and frequented sports bars more often the not, but tonight was going to be special. Well, at least Chris hoped it was going to be special. He had driven Kat to the same park he had taken her on their first date, where they strolled through hand in hand, “Stars are beautiful aren’t they?” asked Kat.  
“Nothing’s more beautiful than you are,” said Chris and stopped, “Kat, I have a question to ask you.”  
“Shoot,” said Kat but was confused when Chris reached into his pocket.  
He took a deep breath and said, “Katherine Paige,” he got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand to reveal a diamond ring, “Will you marry me?”


	11. Chapter 11

Claudia Joy walked in to Barracks house more to just say high to Michael than anything else but also to see if she could find out how Nicole was doing. Claudia Joy meandered into Michael’s office and said, “Afternoon General.”  
Michael looked up from his paperwork and smiled, “Sorry I’m married,” he said easily playing along.   
Claudia Joy walked into his office and said, “I know. And your wife really wanted to see you right now.”   
Michael chuckled and kissed, “Okay what’s the real reason you came here today?”   
“Oh no reason,” said Claudia Joy. Michael looked at her skeptically, “Okay maybe I was hoping to find out how Captain Galassini is doing?”   
Michael sighed, “She’s conscious but she doesn’t remember who anyone is.”   
Claudia Joy nodded, “Okay, I just haven’t heard anything from Charlie so I was starting to get worried that something had happened. I’ll see you tonight?”   
“You bet,” said Michael and kissed her again.  
Claudia Joy left the office and almost ran into Kat as she headed for the door, “Whoa there Colonel.”  
Kat looked up not even realizing she was walking into someone, “Mrs. Holden. I’m so sorry I should’ve looked where I was going.”  
“It’s okay,” said Claudia joy dusting herself off as she happened to glance down towards the floor. She noticed that there was a shiny piece of jewelry that Kat did not have beforehand, “Is that new?”  
Kat looked down and smiled, “Yes, last night.”  
“Congratulations,” said Claudia Joy, “And give Colonel Richardson all my best.”  
Kat nodded, “I will.”   
******************************************************************************  
Gloria was finishing up her shift at the Hump Bar hoping to be able to write a letter to Patrick before the day was out. Things had been tense between her and Jackie since they had seen each other at the buses. She had no idea that Patrick was THAT Patrick. Patrick Clarke. And on top of that she had slept with the General’s son. She could fully understand why Jackie was ignoring her for the most part. An opening door disrupted her thoughts and Jackie walked into the Hump Bar, _“Speaking of Mama Bear,”_ thought Gloria, “What can I get for you Jackie.”  
“Just a glass of wine,” said Jackie. Gloria obtained the desired beverage and Jackie spoke again, “Listen, about the other day at the drop off…”  
“We don’t have to talk about it together. Ever,” said Gloria.   
“Got you,” said Jackie. She didn’t ever want to talk about her son’s sex life and certainly didn’t want to think one of the wives she mentored was dating him. And what if this relationship worked out? What if Gloria became her daughter- in-law? And the mother of her grandchildren? Though they were friends, there was still that enlisted/officer gap still existed as well as the fact that Gloria had busted Sophie drinking underage, _“Oh stop it Jackie Clarke you’re getting way ahead of yourself.”_ Jackie paid for the wine and left Gloria a tip, “Have a nice day Gloria.”  
“You too,” she called and Jackie left determined to talk to her son about the recent events.   
******************************************************************************  
Tonya descend the stairs where Blake was in the living room watching TV. They still had six days before her deployed so she was determined to make the most of it. And determined to finally get her worries off her shoulders before he left. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, but she also knew enough anatomy to feel that it was probably the baby’s first movement. Tonya approached Blake and sat next to him on the couch. He didn’t say anything but he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her noticeable bump. He turned to her during the next commercial and said, “Is something wrong babe?”   
Tonya wasn’t sure where to start so she settled on, “Just a lot on my mind.”  
Blake narrowed his eyes. He could tell something was off, always had been able to tell with Tonya for some reason, “Okay like what?”  
That was all it took for Tonya to finally break down sobbing into Blake’s shoulder. He kissed the top of her head waiting for her to talk. She finally took a deep breath and said, “I’m just so worried about you. And about our future.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Blake, “It should only be for a month or two.”  
“Yeah and the last time it was only supposed to be two weeks!” shouted Tonya and Blake flinched back a little stunned. Tonya sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you.”  
“I know,” he said, “I know it’s also the pregnancy.”   
Though the pregnancy hormones did make her feel like she was on an emotional roller coaster, for once that wasn’t what was to blame, “No it’s not that, I’ve just heard all that before.”  
Blake finally realized why Tonya was so worried. She had been through this conversation before, and her former fiancée had died in action, “Your former fiancée, um…”  
“Jeremy. Jeremy Sherwood,” Tonya answered.   
“Wait a minute Sherwood? As in?” asked Blake.  
“Yep, their son,” said Tonya.   
That’s why Tonya was so close to them. Not because she worked at the hospital with Denise, but because she had been engaged to their son. They had all gotten through Jeremy’s death together.   
Tonya took Blake’s hand and asked, “Can I take you somewhere?”   
******************************************************************************  
“Jordan?” asked Chris in a sing songy voice as he walked into the Kat’s house.  
“Do you have to talk like a girl?” asked Kat following him into the house.   
Jordan approached from upstairs and said, “Hey Mom, Chris, what’s up?”   
“Would you please sit down, we have something we’d like to tell you,” said Kat.  
“Is this bad?” asked Jordan sitting down on the couch with the couple.  
“What? No,” said Kat. She smiled and grabbed Chris’s hand, “Chris and I are engaged.”  
Jordan’s eyes widened as she looked down at her mother’s left hand, oblivious to the ring that now resided there until now, “Oh my God! Are you serious?!” she asked excitedly. Kat chuckled at her daughter’s expense, “Aw Mom, it’s beautiful. Chris has good taste in jewelry.”   
“Well she doesn’t so one of us has to,” smirked Chris and Kat smacked him playfully.   
“And to think I just agreed to marry you,” she said.   
“So when’s the wedding. Where will it be? Who’s going to be there?” asked Jordan one question after another.  
“Whoa there tiger,” Kat stopped her daughter’s 50 questions, “Most people don’t even know we’re engaged yet.”   
“Most? Who does know?” asked Chris.  
Kat looked down sheepishly, “I um almost ran into Mrs. Holden today at the barracks, like literally, and she noticed the ring. She gives us her congratulations.”   
“Oh,” Chris chuckled.   
“Well I think this engagement calls for a celebration. How about pizza and ice cream, my treat,” said Jordan.  
“Honey, you don’t have to do that. I know you don’t have a lot of money,” said Kat.  
“Hence, the cheap meal offer,” said Jordan, “Now the offer’s up only once. Will you both accept it? Going once, going twice…”  
“Okay, okay,” said Kat standing up and stopping her daughter, “Just let the two of us change and we’ll go.”  
“Oh, is the Mrs. speaking for the couple now?” Jordan asked Chris.  
“In this case, you bet she is,” said Chris following Kat.  
“We’ll be right down sweetheart,” said Kat.  
Jordan nodded and spread out on the couch overjoyed that her mother finally found someone again.  
******************************************************************************  
Blake stopped in front of the graveyard and turned to Tonya, “Are you ready for this?” he asked her.  
Tonya sighed and nodded. She walked over to Jeremy’s grave with Blake close behind her. The expectant parents stopped in front of the headstone, “Hey baby. It’s me,” said Tonya, “Jeremy this is Blake, he’s my husband. He’s also the father of my son or daughter. I know we never got the chance to have a life together but I promise you, I’ll never forget about you. I love you.”  
Blake knelt down in front of the grave and said, “Um, hey Jeremy, I’m Blake. I know you and Tonya were engaged and I know you two were in love. I may never be able to replace you and I know that, but I promise I’ll take good care of Tonya for you. And I promise to make sure your Mom and Dad are still involved in our lives and the baby’s life. But it needs a guardian angel, so maybe you could do that?” Blake stood and said to Tonya, “I think we should find out the gender of the baby at your next ultrasound.”  
“What?” Tonya chuckled, “You said you wanted to wait.”  
“I know,” said Blake, “But I’m tired of calling the baby it. I need to know whether it’s a he or a she.”   
“Well that’s a change,” said Tonya, “But if that’s what you want.”  
“I think we should also name him or her,” said Blake.  
Tonya smiled and hugged her husband, “Okay.” The couple drove home and spent the rest of the afternoon researching names. Tonya wasn’t 100% sure on Blake’s suggestion for the boy name but he insisted on naming the boy in the person’s memory and she finally succumbed. The two finally went to bed after a long day. Blake kissed Tonya’s temple and said, “I love you sweetheart.”  
“I love you too,” she said.  
Blake kissed her growing belly and said, “And I love you Jeremy Thomas or Julia Elizabeth Hanson.”


	12. Chapter 12

Lorraine Galassini entered Nicole’s hospital room upon her arrival in Germany. Charlie had only called her yesterday morning yet Nicole’s accident had been a month ago. That was still one of her issues about no longer being Nicole’s emergency contact. Charlie stood upon Lorraine’s entrance, “Hi Lorraine.”  
“Hello Charlie,” she nodded and then turned towards Nicole who was sleeping at the moment, “How’s she doing?”   
“Well the swelling in her brain’s going down. She’ll probably remember you but she still doesn’t remember me,” said Charlie.   
Nicole stirred when she heard voices. She rolled over and smiled when she saw Lorraine, “Hi Mom.”  
“Hi sweetheart,” said Lorraine kissing her on the cheek, “How are you feeling?”  
“Okay. But my head hurts,” admitted Nicole.  
“Have they been giving her anything?” asked Lorraine to Charlie.  
“They’ve tried but they really can’t give her anything because they don’t want to thin her blood too much,” said Charlie, “But the doctor says she might be able to go home soon…”  
Charlie was interrupted when the doctor entered the room, “Oh hello Mrs. Mayfield. And I’m sorry you are?”  
“Lorraine Galassini, I’m Nicole’s mother, how is she doing?” asked Lorraine.  
“Well your daughter has been steadily improving. Her blood pressure and temperature are good, blood work is fine, and the CT scans have been showing pretty good results. The only things that are concerns at this point are the amnesia and the headaches, but Mrs. Mayfield did mention a history of migraines.”   
“Yes, since she was thirteen,” Lorraine confirmed.  
“Well, she has another CT scan two days from now, but assuming everything is clear she’ll be released and be able to fly back home to the U.S.,” said the doctor.  
“Even with memory loss?” asked Charlie.   
“Mrs. Mayfield, we can’t be sure how long the amnesia will last. It might be months from now before she regains memory. She will be fine as long as she has a caregiver. But I would recommend for Captain Galassini to return to her previous life before the accident so things will be as familiar as possible,” he said.  
“Thank you doctor,” said Lorraine and he left. Lorraine motioned for Charlie to step outside and she said, “We’ll be right back honey.” Nicole nodded and went back to sleep.  
Lorraine stepped outside and said, “Charlie I know you might not want to hear this, but I think it’s best if I take Nicole home with me.”  
Charlie looked at her skeptically, “What why?”   
“Charlie, she at least remembers me right now,” said Lorraine.  
“But the doctor also advised that she returns to her previous life before the accident so it would be as familiar as possible. And life before the accident was with me,” said Charlie.   
“Just until she regains her memory…”   
“Lorraine, you weren’t here when the doctor told me this, but Niki may never regain her memory,” protested Charlie, “And if that happens, I only have one other option.”  
“Which is?” asked Lorraine   
Charlie looked Lorraine straight into the eye and said, “I’ll just have to make her fall in love with me again,” she said and walked back into the room.  
******************************************************************************  
Quincy examined Hector’s weapons and then handed them back to him, “Looks good Cruz. Now help me sort out mail.”  
“Me? What about Truman?” asked Hector.  
“He still needs to finish cleaning his weapon,” said Quincy. Hector followed Quincy into the mail tent and observed as Quincy sorted letter after letter from Holly Truman, “Man, does Truman’s wife ever get tired of writing?”  
“They’re not human Corporal, they’re from another planet,” said Hector. He picked up the next letter addressed to Lieutenant Clarke. But he recognized the handwriting, almost too well. He looked at the return address. And there it was. The address of his soon to be ex-wife. The signature that would be signing the divorce papers in a few days. And apparently, also the rumored girlfriend of the General’s son.   
******************************************************************************  
Blake squeezed Tonya’s hand as Dr. Lang squirted the jelly onto Tonya’s growing abdomen and maneuvered the probe to examine the baby, “Well it looks like your baby is developing just fine. You’re right on target with weight. And the heartbeat is nice and strong,” said Dr. Lang pressing a button. The heartbeat could then be heard. The expectant parents could never get tired of listening to the heartbeat. Tonya found the sound extremely comforting, “Okay now I have to go and make sure everything’s okay on the lower half. Do you want to turn away before I look at the gender?”  
Blake and Tonya looked at each other and then Blake said, “No we want to know the gender.”   
“Alright then,” said Dr. Lang maneuvering the probe. She observed the screen for a few minutes and then smiled when she determined the gender, “Now you two are positive correct?”  
Tonya sighed and said, “Yes, we’re positive.”  
“Well congratulations, you’re having a little girl!”   
*****************************************************************************  
Emmalin glanced at herself in the mirror one final time. Tonight, Blake and Tonya were hosting a farewell dinner party for Blake and also making it a gender reveal party for their baby. Nearly everyone was going to be there. Emmalin smoothed out her pink blouse: she was the only Holden who was guessing a girl. Emmalin joined her parents in the car and they drove over to the Hanson house. Most everyone was already gathered inside other than Denise who had just arrived.   
“Finally, someone who agrees it’s girl,” said Emmalin happily.  
“Well, we’ll find out,” said Denise. The group of four knocked and Tonya answered the door.   
“Hey everyone,” she said.  
“Aw, you look beautiful,” Claudia Joy gushed at Tonya’s baby bump.  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting fat,” said Tonya.  
“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant,” said Emmalin.   
Chris, Kat, and Jordan noticed the group along with Jackie, all sporting blue with the exception of Jordan. Chris and Kat saluted Michael, “Sir,” said Chris.  
Michael saluted back and then shook both of their hands, “Congratulations on the engagement Colonel.”   
“Thank you sir,” said Kat.  
“Wait, your Mom’s engaged?” asked Emmalin to Jordan. Jordan nodded excitedly, “Aw, congratulations Colonel Richardson, Colonel Young.”   
Blake shouted over the crowd to get their attention, “If I could have everyone’s attention.” Tonya joined him at his side, “Thank you all for coming tonight and it’s pretty cool to see everyone sporting either pink or blue,” he said and everyone chuckled, “But as you all know, only some of you are right.”  
Tonya took his hand and they both turned back to everyone. They simultaneously said, “We’re having a girl!”  
Everyone cheered excitedly and Emmalin and Jordan smirked at their parents/soon to be step parents. It seemed only Emmalin, Jordan, Denise, Gloria Cruz, and Holly Truman had predicted correctly. The rest of the evening was fairly successful as Blake and Tonya received many congratulations on their newest addition and Chris and Kat also received congratulations on their engagement. Towards the end of the evening, Tonya sauntered over to Blake, sad at the fact that he deployed in two days. She kissed him and said, “I love you Blake.”  
“I love you too,” he answered. He knelt down and kissed the home of his unborn daughter, “I love you too Julia Elizabeth. Mommy and Daddy can’t wait to meet you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jackie waited for Patrick to answer on the other end of Skype. She smiled when his face appeared on the screen, “Hi Mom. How are you?”  
“I’m good,” she answered, “Sophie’s her usual self. How’s your father?”  
“He’s doing pretty well,” said Patrick.   
Jackie wasn’t going to stall any longer, “So, a couple weeks ago at the bus stop…”  
“Yeah?” asked Patrick confusingly.  
“I noticed you and Gloria Cruz you know…” Jackie stopped mid-sentence.  
“You know she’s getting a divorce Mom,” said Patrick.   
“Yes, I know that,” said Jackie frustrated at the fact that her son didn’t know what she was getting at, “The point is how did you two meet and why were you two kissing at the drop off?”   
“Well I went to the Hump Bar to get a drink, she was the bartender, I asked her out, we went on a date, and then…”  
“Don’t think I don’t know Pat,” said Jackie, “I’m just saying the point is you’re an officer. She’s never been an officer’s wife, and I love her but I don’t really think she’s necessarily cut out for that lifestyle.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Patrick crossing his arms.  
“Come on Pat, you know what I’ve had to do with your father being an officer,” said Jackie, “The parties, the formals, the speeches, the meetings with executives and politicians…”  
“But she could learn,” said Patrick, “I mean, you knew how to deal with that stuff because of Grandma and Grandpa.”   
“Yes, I know she could learn,” shouted Jackie in frustration, “The point is, I don’t want you seeing her again!” she shouted and signed off.   
******************************************************************************  
It had been a long month in Germany, but Charlie and Nicole had finally pulled up in front of their home in Charleston. Nicole was slowly getting better; she could at least remember who Charlie was on a day to day basis, thought she still couldn’t remember their meeting and wedding. Charlie opened the front door and Nicole slowly followed behind her cautiously, “So this is our house?”  
“Yep, this is where you and I live,” said Charlie watching Nicole look around the house. She stopped at the coffee table and picked up the picture of the two of them on their wedding day.   
Nicole smiled faintly at the picture and asked, “Is this our wedding?”   
Charlie walked over and put her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, “Yes. I know you don’t remember it, but it was the best day of my life.”  
“Was it the best day of mine?” asked Nicole. She wanted to remember her own wedding for crying out loud, but she couldn’t recall a single aspect of it.  
“Well, I can’t say for sure that it was the best day of your life, but I remember how happy you were. Seeing me in my wedding dress and me seeing you in your wedding dress, walking down the aisle, saying vows, exchanging rings, and kissing for the first time as a married couple.”  
“Where did we get married?”  
“We married in a nice banquet hall in Washington D.C.,” answered Charlie. Then Charlie got an idea. She wasn’t 100% sure it would work, but then again, it wouldn’t hurt to try, “Come on, I want to take you somewhere.”  
“Take me where?” asked Nicole. She could barely remember this woman and didn’t know a thing about where she lived.  
“Let me just say it’s someplace special to both you and me,” said Charlie.   
******************************************************************************  
Kat finished putting on her earrings for the charity dinner. It was a big function where nearly every officer was going to be in attendance and many of them also had to speak on top of that. Kat put in her other earring and then just stared at it: the piece of jewelry that now resided on her left ring finger. She stared at it for a few moments thinking back to the proposal.  
_“Katherine Paige, will you marry me?”_  
It had taken her few moments to answer to be honest with you. She had been with Steve for five years before he had proposed. By then, she knew she was ready for marriage, even though she never thought she would get married at twenty years of age. She had only known Chris for two years. Was she actually ready to marry someone else? Would Steve approve? And goodness she hadn’t gone into menopause yet and Jordan was almost ready to leave the house. What if there was some sort of slip up? What if she had to go through all of the treatments again? She had answered with the only answer she had felt was right at the time.   
_“Yes, totally.”_  
But now she wasn’t so sure that was the answer anymore. She put her ring on her dresser and headed out for the night.   
******************************************************************************  
Earlier that day…  
Blake and Tonya stood at the bus stop. She wasn’t ready for him to go, but she knew she had no say in the issue. Blake leaned down and kissed her tenderly, “I love you sweetheart.”   
“I love you too and I’ll miss you,” she said back barely holding back the tears in her eyes. Tonya suddenly felt movement within her and she smiled slightly and rubbed her abdomen lovingly, “I think someone else will miss you too.”  
Blake smiled and put his hand on his wife’s abdomen. Tonya moved his hand to where the baby was kicking. He grinned from ear to ear and knelt down in front of Tonya, “Well Daddy’s going to miss you too, Princess.”   
Tonya couldn’t help but smile at her husband. Though the pregnancy hadn’t been planned, he had been this way from the moment she had told him about the pregnancy.  
_They had both just finished eating dinner, though Tonya could barely stomach much of anything at that point. Blake had noticed and asked, “Is everything alright babe?”_   
_“Yeah why do you ask?” she asked._  
_“You just didn’t eat much,” he responded._  
_“A little queasy, that’s all,” she said clearing the dishes and then turned back to face him, “So you said you wanted to be a pediatrician right?”_  
_“Yeah,” Blake answered confusingly, “But the Army needed E.R. doctors that’s why I switched.”_  
_“Well could you imagine working with babies? “asked Tonya._  
_“I guess,” Blake shrugged, “I never really thought about babies.”_  
_“Well if you found out we were having a baby, would you be excited?” asked Tonya._  
_“Depends on the circumstance I guess,” he responded. Tonya stood there grinning from ear to ear, “No way!”_  
_“Well I guess when the baby gets here we’ll see,” she laughed and kissed him._  
_“You’re pregnant?” asked Blake. Tonya nodded happily, “You’re pregnant right now!?”_  
_“Surprise,” she said excitedly and Blake hugged her, “I take it you’re excited.”_  
_“You have no idea,” he smiled happily and wiped the tears from his eyes._  
And now here they were, eight weeks later. Baby girl Hanson had made her presence known. He was supposed to be back before the birth, but there was always that small possibility he would never make it home. The officer called everyone to order. He kissed both of his girls goodbye and said, “I love you Tonya. I love you Julia.” He took the envelope from Tonya and boarded the bus. He opened it and found a picture of the latest ultrasound. He smiled at it lovingly wiping the tear that had escaped from his eye.  
******************************************************************************  
Michael and Claudia Joy took their places at the main table in the front. Jackie had already arrived and Denise was on her way. There were two more spots so everyone assumed that Chris and Kat would be seated there to represent the Air Force, “Nice to see you Jackie, you look beautiful tonight.”  
“Same to you,” said Jackie, “General,” she nodded towards Michael.  
“Evening Jackie,” he said.   
“So how are Patrick and General Clarke?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“Well, Kevin’s doing okay, Pat’s not too happy with me right now,” Jackie admitted and sipped her wine. Denise took a seat along with Chris and Kat. The group talked until Jackie asked Kat, “Oh by the way I don’t think I’ve ever asked, can I see your ring?”   
“Um,” Kat stuttered suddenly hiding her hand, the ring nowhere in sight.  
“Where’s your ring babe?” asked Chris.  
“I just forgot to put it on,” Kat lied, hoping to satisfy her fiancée and everyone else. At the end of the evening, everyone made their ways back home. Chris dropped Kat off at her house and they both went inside and Chris started kissing her, “What do you say Colonel. Want to have a little fun tonight?”   
Kat pushed him away and said, “Chris, I don’t think we should get married.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you mean you don’t think we should get married?” asked Chris in shock.  
“I just. I just feel that it’s not right,” said Kat.   
“You seemed pretty sure when I asked you,” said Chris crossing his arms.   
“Yeah, so I’ve had time to think since then,” said Kat.  
“So, are you saying we’re through?” asked Chris.  
“NO!” shouted Kat, “We’re not through. I just don’t want to get married now.”  
“Katherine, face it. Once you’re past about high school, you know longer date for the fun of dating. You either get engaged and get married or you break up. If you don’t want to see me anymore, just say it!”   
“But it’s not that I don’t want to see you anymore…” Kat stuttered.  
“But what?” shouted Chris. He was obviously furious at this point.   
“Chris, I just need a little more time to think about things!” shouted Kat, “You shocked me when you proposed and I really didn’t know what to say.”  
“Hence a surprise proposal!” said Chris.   
“Chris…”  
“Take all the time you need, but until you give me a straight answer, I don’t think we should see each other,” said Chris as he stormed out of the house. Kat watched Chris drive away and sank to the ground in tears.   
******************************************************************************  
Charlie pulled up in front of the fountain where Nicole had taken her after their first official date as a couple. Charlie still wasn’t 100% sure Nicole would remember any of it but she still had to at least try, “Come on Niki, I want to show you something.”  
As usual, Nicole followed Charlie confusingly. They both stopped in front of the fountain, “Is this the spot that has significance?”  
Charlie took Nicole’s hand and for the first time in a while, Nicole didn’t pull her hand away, “Yes, it was March 22, 2009. We had just finished eating dinner at the Chinese restaurant down the street because I love Chinese food. And then you brought me here to say you had to tell me something and asked me a question.”  
All of a sudden, all of the memories hit Nicole like a ton of bricks. What happened right before the accident, the proposal, the wedding, her life with Charlie, everything, “I brought you here and told you that I love you. And then I asked if you would be my girlfriend.”   
“You remember?” asked Charlie surprisingly.  
“How could I forget?” asked Nicole turning around to face Charlie, “You’re the love of my life, I would never forget you.”   
Tears started to stream down Charlie’s cheeks, her plan had worked. Okay, maybe Nicole’s brain had healed enough to gain some memory back, but a girl could dream couldn’t she? Charlie hugged Nicole and said, “I thought you had forgotten me.”   
“How can I forget you?” asked Nicole.  
“You were in a Humvee accident in Afghanistan and hit your head. And you couldn’t remember me or our lives together,” said Charlie.   
Nicole smiled and said, “Well I remember you now and that’s all that matters.”  
“Of course Captain,” said Charlie kissing her. Charlie’s phone rang interrupting their ever so romantic moment, “Hello,” Charlie answered, “What do you mean she’s been in an accident? Is the baby alright? Okay, we’re on our way.”  
“What’s wrong?” asked Nicole.  
“Penny Campbell, the mother…”  
“Yes, I remember we’re adopting her baby, what happened?” asked Nicole.  
“That was Denise. Penny’s been in an accident.”  
******************************************************************************  
Denise stood in the E.R. waiting room waiting for the expectant parents to arrive. Charlie and Nicole arrived and Denise embraced Charlie, “I’m so glad you both are here,” she said, “Nicole, I’m…”  
“Her memory’s back,” said Charlie stopping Denise.   
“Okay,” Denise nodded, “The baby’s healthy. It’s a boy.”  
“A baby boy Charlie,” said Nicole excitedly.  
“What about Penny?” asked Charlie.  
Denise’s eyes saddened and said, “We did everything we could to save her.”   
The couple both nodded sadly. Nicole looked up and said, “Can we see him?”   
Denise nodded and walked the couple back to the nursery. She stopped in front one of the babies and picked him up, “Ladies, meet your son.”   
Both girls smiled when they laid eyes on him. Charlie took the baby from Denise and cradled him in her arms, “Just think we’re mothers now sweetheart.”  
“I know,” said Nicole wiping away the tears from her cheeks, “What should we name him?”  
“Uh, to be honest, I had mostly girl names,” admitted Charlie sheepishly.  
“Well we clearly know what you wanted,” smirked Nicole.   
“I only had one name for a boy,” said Charlie.   
“Which is?” asked Nicole.  
“Nicholas, after you,” said Charlie. Nicole looked at Charlie confusingly, “Nicholas is the masculine version of Nicole.”   
“Oh,” chuckled Nicole, “Well then I think his middle name should be Charles. After you.”  
Denise came over and gazed at the tiny boy, “Well welcome to the world Nicholas Charles.”  
******************************************************************************  
Jordan knocked on Kat’s bedroom door, “Mom?”   
“Leave me alone Jordan,” Kat said.   
“Mom,” said Jordan, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
Kat came over and opened the door. It had been a couple days since her fight with Chris and Kat had really only left the house to go to work, “No, I’m not okay. Now we’re not having this discussion.”  
“Why not?” asked Jordan barging past Kat with two pints of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie, “You barely do anything now Mom,” Jordan looked down and said, “You haven’t been this way since Dad died.”   
She tried to stop the tears but Kat couldn’t help it. When Chris had said he never wanted to see her until she had a straight answer, her heart had broken into what felt like 1,000 pieces, “I’m sorry Jordan. I just…”  
“Mom, I heard the whole thing the other day,” said Jordan handing Kat a tissue, “He sounded pretty mad.”   
“Yeah, I think it’s over,” said Kat.  
“It doesn’t have to be. I know Chris, he doesn’t want it to be over,” said Jordan, “He loves you Mom and you love him.”  
“Apparently not enough,” said Kat.  
Jordan knew where the root cause of her doubt was, “Mom, it’s been twelve years since Dad died. I think he would want you to be happy at this point. And I’m almost 21 Mom. You don’t need to look out for me anymore.”   
Kat put her arm around her daughter, “After your father passed away, you were my main focus to get me through the day. I had to be strong for you. And now that Chris is in our lives, I don’t know, I feel like we’re leaving a part of us behind.”  
“Mom, the love you have for Chris will never replace the love you have for Dad. So I’m just going to end with some questions: do you love Chris? Do you feel better when he’s around? Could you live your life without him?”  
******************************************************************************  
Kat slowly knocked on Chris’s front door. Chris opened the door, “Katherine,” he said surprised.  
She smiled and held up her ring for him to see, “Yes, totally.”  
Chris grinned from ear to ear and kissed her hard, “I love you so much Katherine.”  
“I love you too Christopher,” she answered against his lips, following him into the house, making sweet love into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Month Later…  
Caroline looked up at her phone when she heard the text alert. It was from her friend Jenna and it read, “Party tonight? Need a ride?”  
Caroline texted back, “Yes totally.”   
Jenna drove by the Hall house before heading over to the party, “So how’s life with Maggie?” asked Jenna.  
“The same as always. Really can’t wait for Dad to get home since I’m stuck with her,” said Caroline.   
“Well, I’m sure tonight will be great,” said Jenna. They arrived at the party and they both went their separate ways. About two hours later, Caroline was in a conversation with a boy, who honestly believed she was in college and not in high school.   
“So do you want to, you know, spend some time alone together?” he asked.  
Caroline looked at her phone, “Actually Jenna and I are supposed to be leaving soon.”  
“You mean the girl you showed up with?” Caroline nodded, “She left a long time ago.”  
“No she didn’t,” Caroline protested looking around for Jenna, “She’s my ride!”  
“I’m telling you she’s not here,” he said, “I can drive you home if you want.”  
“No, because Jenna hasn’t left yet,” said Caroline, entering a bedroom, closing and locking the door.  
“Come on, we were having a great time,” said the guy from outside as Caroline dialed Maggie’s cell phone number.  
“Maggie, it’s Caroline. I need you to come and pick me up and help me!”  
******************************************************************************  
Maggie pulled up in front of the address Caroline had given her. It must be some party based on the noise and the smell of alcohol and marijuana lingering. She walked up to the front door and knocked. One of the party goers, clearly trashed, answered it and said, “Hey what brings you here little lady?”  
“Where is she?” asked Maggie storming into the house.   
“Who?” asked a bunch of the partiers.  
“Caroline Hall,” Maggie said, “My step-daughter.”  
Caroline approached from the bedroom and ran towards Maggie, “Thank you for coming.”  
“You, young lady, are in big trouble but we’ll discuss this tomorrow,” Maggie scolded Caroline, “And all of you, if you don’t disperse within the next ten minutes I will call the police!” And everyone dispersed immediately.   
******************************************************************************  
Roland was scheduled to return from Baltimore today. Joan stood at the airport waiting for the flight to get in from Maryland. She smiled when she saw her husband approaching her. She had some big news to tell him about an offer that General Holden had made to her. Even though she had discussed retirement from the Army with Roland, hopefully he would be happy as well.  
“Welcome home Dr. Burton,” she said embracing him.  
“I missed you soldier,” he said embracing her back, “How are you? And where are the kids?”  
“I’m doing great now that you’re here. And the kids are with Charlie and Nicole,” said Joan.  
“How’s Nicole doing?” asked Roland.  
“She’s doing pretty well. Still gets headaches occasionally but that may just be the migraines. But I do know she and Charlie have their hands full with little Nicholas.”   
“I’m sure,” chuckled Roland remembering when Sara Elizabeth was a baby.   
When the couple arrived home Joan sat Roland down on the couch and said, “I’ve been offered to go to the Army War College.”  
Roland looked shocked for a few moments and said, “Well what about retirement?”  
“Well I mean the war college would be a few more years but think about Roland, I could get a star,” said Joan.  
Roland took a deep breath, “Joan, I was offered a permanent position at Johns Hopkins.”   
Joan looked surprised as well and asked, “Well what did you tell them?”  
“I said I’d have to talk to you but I thought you’d be on board,” he said, “I mean this is always what happens Joan. You’re always ready to retire and then the Army dangles something else in front of you that you go after instead.”  
“Roland…”  
“I’m kind of tired can we talk later?”   
******************************************************************************  
“Come on Mom!” shouted Jordan excitedly.  
“Jordan, you know I’m never that excited to go shopping,” chuckled Kat.   
“Come on Colonel, you can’t get married in sweatpants and a T-shirt,” said Claudia Joy. Kat, Jordan, and Claudia Joy along with Emmalin, Kat’s mother, Diane, and Kat’s sister Jenny were all at the mall to shop for bride’s maids and wedding dresses. They had found the dresses for Jordan and Jenny but had yet to find a wedding dress. Kat was not one for always having the attention on her and certainly wasn’t one to obsess over dresses. And it seemed like forever before Kat finally came out in the final dress she had chosen. It was white, sleeveless, had some beads on the upper part, and flowed at the bottom.   
“You look beautiful sis!” Jenny shouted excitedly. Kat looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she was getting married, well, getting married again. As much as she loved and missed Steve, she was also starting anew chapter with Chris.  
“You look beautiful honey,” Diane said to her daughter, “I’m sure Steve is smiling down on you and I’m sure Chris will love it.”  
Kat turned around to face everyone. She wiped the few tears running down her face and said, “This is the dress.”  
******************************************************************************  
Tonya awoke when a fist or foot struck her kidney. She sat up and rubbed the spot to sooth it and then looked at the calendar to see what day it was. Okay, she already knew what day it was: today was the day Blake was coming home from Afghanistan. She showered and dressed quickly in the new dress she had bought just for the occasion. Okay, maybe the occasion was to fit over her twenty-four week bump more than anything but a girl could dream couldn’t she? The bus stop was crowded with the families of returning soldiers though it would be another two weeks before the rest of the troops returned home. Blake stepped off the bus and ran towards Tonya as fast as he could. She threw her arms around him when he reached her, “I missed you so much baby!”  
“I missed you too,” he said and pulled back, his hands drifting down to her swell.  
“Pretty big huh?” she chuckled.  
“It’s beautiful,” he said, “You both are. How’s everything going with the pregnancy?”  
“It’s going,” Tonya sighed, “Been going to the childbirth classes with Denise. Still haven’t decided what kind of birth I want though.”  
“Well maybe we can decide that soon,” said Blake following Tonya to the car, “Were you at least narrowing it down?” Blake got into the driver’s seat and Tonya sat next to him.  
“Yeah, I think I want to try for a natural birth,” she said, “Denise can catch you up on some of the natural coping techniques we’ve learned.”  
Blake nodded and said, “Well when we get home, we should have a nice dinner and then experiment with some positions.”  
Tonya picked up on the vibe and asked, “Is that an order Major?”  
“Most definitely.”   
******************************************************************************  
Claudia Joy exited the master bathroom later that night and found Michael ready for bed. he looked up and asked, “Hey how was the dress shopping?”  
“It went well. Kat will look beautiful. But we also had some time to get other things.” Michael gave her a confused look, “You tired?”  
Michael shrugged and said, “Not really why?”  
“Good,” Claudia Joy smirked pulling off her robe and exposing the bra and underwear that barely covered her special areas, “I also had time for us.”   
Michael smirked back and dressed down to his boxers as if it were a timed drill, “Well then ma'am, I’d say we have to make the most of your investment,” he groaned tossing them aside.  
“Whatever you say soldier,” she grinned only to be flipped on her back while she squealed with delight, “I love you Michael.”  
“I love you too honey. And now I’m going to show you how much I love.”  
“Whatever you say soldier.”


	16. Chapter 16

Two Weeks Later…  
All of the wives were gathered at Denise’s house to celebrate the troops coming home. The troops had one more combat mission but they would be returning in two days, much to everyone’s delight.  
“To their homecoming!” everyone toasted with their wine and for Tonya and Holly ginger ale.   
“So do you guys have any plans for when your husbands get home?” asked Denise.  
“I’ve got a few things in mind,” said Maggie.  
“Like what?” asked Latasha.  
“Well I’d stay away from those thin walls if I were you Latasha,” said Maggie.  
The girls laughed and Denise said, “Okay, so we know how Maggie and Eddie are celebrating. How about you Holly?”   
Holly smirked and said, “Um, I’m having what she’s having.”  
Everyone laughed again, “Well listen to that our little girl’s all grown up,” said Latasha.  
“Well just remember Holly, it’s Tim’s first deployment,” said Denise.  
“What does that mean?” asked Holly.   
“It means he’s been away for a long time and there may be an adjustment period. He might not be in the mood right away,” said Denise.  
“He may want to eat everything in the fridge,” said Maggie.  
“Or he may want to sleep for twenty hours straight,” chimed in Latasha.  
“Or go at it every time you’re alone,” said Jackie casually.  
“Jackie,” said Denise.  
“What?” she asked innocently, “I’m just saying anything’s possible,” she smirked and sipped her wine.  
“Are you speaking from experience honey?” asked Latasha.  
Jackie pretended to zip her lips and said, “I’m not saying.”  
“Well all I’m saying is be flexible,” said Denise. The rest of the girls almost lost it and Denise picked up on the interpretation, “I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“If you become too flexible Holly, you might end up like Tonya over there,” said Charlie.   
“Or me,” said Jackie.  
“So it was experience!” shouted Latasha.  
Denise smirked and Jackie obtained a look of panic, “Denise, don’t you dare!”   
“Come on Denise, we want to know,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Kevin came home from deployment one time and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. And nine months later, they had Sophie,” chuckled Denise.   
“Blabber mouth,” said Jackie.   
Nicholas started crying breaking the laughter that had once again started, “I think he needs changed,” said Nicole attempting to sooth the screaming baby in her arms.  
“There’s a changing table in Molly’s room,” said Denise.   
Nicole nodded and grabbed his diaper bag and said, “Thank you Mrs. Sherwood.”  
Denise nodded and everyone heard a knock at the door. Denise went to answer it, “Hey Denise,” said Gloria.  
“Hey Gloria, come in, we were just talking,” said Denise.  
“Hey everyone,” said Gloria.  
“Hey Gloria,” everyone else answered.   
Nicole entered the room again, “Hi Gloria,” she smiled, “Long time, no see.”  
“Same Captain,” Gloria said, “Hey there little guy,” she said to the baby.  
“Say ‘Hi Aunt Gloria’,” Charlie said making Nicholas wave, “He’s not much into talking yet.”  
Gloria observed Nicholas more. He looked exactly like Hector in his baby pictures, “You two are so great with him,” she said.  
“Thank you for convincing Penny for us,” said Nicole.  
“We couldn’t be happier,” said Charlie.  
“Just think that will be you before you know it,” said Claudia Joy to Tonya.  
“Yeah but not soon enough,” said Tonya, “Trust me Charlie, you did NOT miss out on anything with not going through a pregnancy.”   
“Late pregnancy symptoms kicking in?” asked Latasha.  
“Affirmative,” said Tonya.  
“Oh come on, we still haven’t talked about the good stuff yet!” said Denise. Tonya raised her eyebrows, “A baby shower.”   
“Have you been planning one behind my back?” asked Tonya.  
“No,” said everyone in the room.  
“Yes,” said Charlie honestly.   
Tonya shook her head and said, “When?”  
“We were hoping after the troops got home, we could have a little something for you and Blake,” said Denise.  
“And Roxy and Pamela want to fly in too,” said Claudia Joy.  
“Well as long as it works for Blake and I, I’d say go for it,” said Tonya.   
Nicholas started fussing again and Nicole looked up at everyone, “I think it’s someone’s nap time.”   
“Go,” said Denise, “Most of us know how fussy a tired baby can get.”  
Nicole and Charlie stood to leave and bid their farewells, “Glad to see you’re feeling better Captain,” said Holly.  
“Thank you Holly,” said Nicole and followed her wife to the car.  
******************************************************************************  
Kat stared at her computer though she was pretty sure she hadn’t written more than two sentences of the briefing report. She had an atrocious headache and was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. Chris had insisted she stay home since he felt that she was fighting off the flu, but in typical Katherine fashion, had gone to work the whole week anyhow.  
Michael knocked on the door to Kat’s office, “Colonel Young?”  
Kat stood up to answer the door but then immediately felt dizzy and sat back down again, “Come in,” she called.  
Michael entered her office and asked, “Do you have the briefing reports for me?”  
“Um,” Kat stuttered and looked at the two sentences on her computer screen.   
“I take it that’s a negative,” said Michael.  
“I’m sorry sir. I promise I’ll have them to you before the end of the business day,” said Kat looking back towards her screen.   
Michael nodded and turned to leave the office, only to turn back around, “Are you alright Colonel?”  
“Just haven’t been feeling great this week that’s all,” said Kat not bothering to look up from her screen, “Chris thinks I’ve been fighting off the flu or something like that.”   
“Okay well take it easy,” said Michael and left again.  
******************************************************************************  
It had been a tense few weeks for Roland and Joan. They really hadn’t spoken much about Army War College or about the position at Hopkins. Joan decided to bring it up one night that way all decisions could be settled once and for all, “Roland we haven’t talked much since you’ve come home.”  
“There isn’t that much to talk about,” he said.  
“There’s plenty to talk about,” said Joan looking up from the book she was reading.  
“No there isn’t,” said Roland turning around to face her, “It was settled Joan. You were going to retire.”  
“Roland, I had no idea this offer was going to come up…”  
“You never do,” said Roland, “You’re always set to retire and then the Army dangles something in front of you to keep you in.”  
“That’s not true…”  
“It is true,” said Roland, “You take that offer, this marriage is over.”   
******************************************************************************  
“We’re almost home, but we’re not in the safe zone yet,” Patrick lectured his platoon, “The journey out of here is risky and you all need to listen to everything Sergeant Hall and I say. Our goal is to get everyone out of here alive and back home safe and sound. Affirmative?”  
“Yes sir,” the platoon replied. The troops slowly made their way out of Firebase Reno when there were several explosions around them.  
“Take cover!” shouted Eddie and everyone followed orders. Shots were fired left and right until one of the enemies hit Quincy in the shoulder.  
“Montclair down!” shouted Patrick rushing to Quincy’s aid only to have his ear severely injured.   
Tim saw one of the enemies go after Hector and he rushed over and took him down. He strangled him as hard as he could until the other man went limp on the ground. It wasn’t until a few moments later did Tim realize he had killed him.  
******************************************************************************  
Kat arrived home later that evening, thankful to finally be able to relax. Chris had already left work and he planned on spending the evening at Kat’s house so he was already there when she arrived home, “Hey babe?” he said and kissed her.  
“Hi,” she smiled softly.  
“Still feeling crappy huh?” he asked.   
Kat chuckled lightly, “Yeah, but I’m sure it’ll go away in a few more days. How was your day?”   
“Okay, I guess,” he said, “General Holden came to see me today?”  
“About what?” asked Kat relieved to finally lie down.  
“About you,” said Chris.  
“What? Why?” she asked.  
“He’s noticed you haven’t been yourself lately. And I agree with him,” said Chris handing her a bag from the PX, “Just a thought babe.”  
Kat watched her fiancée head upstairs for God knows what and she looked into the bag, the thought only hitting her when she saw what was inside, “No it can’t be. It’s impossible.”


End file.
